


Jacksepticeye One Shots

by KingHades



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: *Disclaimer: These are all a work of fiction. I understand that the people mentioned in these one shots have girlfriends/boyfriends.*I was inspired to make one shots, shipping this lovely Irish man with certain individuals.It'll all be fluff, angst, etc. No smut.If you have any requests, write a comment.You can also find this on my Wattpad, which is KingOsiris, but you don't have to go there.





	1. Batman AU [Septiplier]

Many years had passed since the death of his parents, transforming him into the man he was now. He was cold yet still cared for the individuals he cherished, which were only a few.

At the current moment, he was on one of the taller buildings in Gotham, watching over the city that needed protecting from criminal scum.

_"Master Mark," a voice called._

The man pressed a finger to his mask, near his ear.

"What is it Brian?" He asked.

_"It seems a robbery is taking place in Dan's Jewelry Shop. It seems that a certain man is trying to catch your attention," his butler informed him._

"I'm on my way," Mark said.

He turned off his communicator before jumping off the building. Using his cape, he began to glide through the city. Quickly, the man in the suit made a grab for his grappling hook before pressing the trigger. It wrapped around a gargoyle, pulling him forward and onto the stone in a crouched position. Fortunately, he was nearby the small shop, making it easier for Mark to see who was inside. Grabbing his binoculars, he looked through the building, noticing the man who was stealing.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Jumping off the gargoyle, he glided through the city again at full speed before putting his feet in front of him, breaking through the glass of the shop. He'd make sure Mark Fischbach paid for the damage.

"Put the jewels back Seán," the male ordered.

The other individual looked up, a smirk plastering onto his pale face.

"I was wonderin' when ye would show up big boy," Seán purred.

Despite having a scowl on his face, he knew something stirred within him. It was closely related to love.

"Don't make me tell you again," Mark growled.

"But they're so beautiful. Besides, what if I gave one to ye? A pretty ring fer a handsome man."

His cheeks began to turn a slight pink color after saying such comment. As for Mark, he was pushing away whatever feelings were bubbling inside him.

"Well, it doesn't seem as I'm getting anywhere with ye, so I'll just leave with these pretty items," Seán stated.

Taking out one of his batarangs, he threw them towards Seán's hand, missing as the other male moved away with ease. He ran from the man in the batsuit, jumping out through the broken window. Immediately, Jack began to climb up the building, using his whip. As for Mark, he followed close behind the other man, needing to get him before he escaped with the jewels.

Once they were both on top, the two of them looked into one another's eyes. In the distance, police sirens could be heard.

"Well, I'll see ye again," the Irish man whispered.

Unfortunately, the half Korean grabbed his wrist in a tight hold. Seán used his free hand to claw at the other's man face, which proved to be effective as he let go of his wrist. Yet, he didn't expect to receive a punch to his face, causing him to slightly stumble.

"How dare ye hit me!" Seán exclaimed.

He dropped the bag that had the jewels before running towards Mark. The male moved to the side, easily dodging the younger Irish man. Grabbing two of his batarangs, he threw them towards his enemy. However, Seán avoided them, thanking his skintight suit for allowing him better mobility. Running towards the hero, he tackled the man to the ground, momentarily catching him off guard.

"I'd prefer ye being on top, but due to our circumstances, I'll have tah be the top cat and proceed with me next move," he giggled.

Before Mark could utter one single word, the other man's lips pressed against his. At first, he was unsure as to what he should do. In the end, he chose to return the kiss before the other man pulled away, leaving the half Korean in a daze. Using it to his advantage, Seán moved off him, grabbing the bag of jewels and jumping to the next building, running off. On the other hand, Mark was still on the floor, shocked.

"Shit. I think I'm in love," he muttered.

It wasn't for him to feel such an emotion, knowing that an actual relationship was hard to maintain. But maybe, just maybe, he could make it work.

**[Time Skip - One Month Later]**

Mark hadn't seen any sign of the other man, missing him more each day. Currently, though, he had other matters to attend to. However, the older man was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt two smaller arms wrap around his chest.

"Miss me?" The figure purred.

Slightly turning, he noticed it was him again.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I saw ye and I wanted tah say hi. Maybe give ye some company," Seán responded.

"I'm on patrol," Mark said.

"Hunting Felix and Marzia. How boring," the younger man stated. "Besides, I think I see them coming out."

He noticed their movement from the corner of his eyes and immediately he jumped down the building, the Irish man following.

"Look who it is! Batsy, my dear friend. And the filthy cat," Felix smirked. "As much as I enjoy this meet up, I really must leave you two along with my precious girl."

Mark tackled the man to the ground while the female and the other male had a standoff. Marzia ran towards him, but Seán easily dodged her by jumping over her. Mark was thrown back against a wall, distracting the younger man. Felix took this as an advantage, wrapping an arm around the man's neck and aiming his gun to his head.

"Make one move and I paint the wall with bits of his brain," the Swedish man warned.

Felix made sure to keep his legs wrapped around Seán's, wanting to limit his movement. Mark, on the other hand, didn't dare move an inch.

"Good. Your filthy cat appreciates it," he cackled. "It was really a pleasure to see you Bats. But really, I best be on my way."

He easily pushed away Seán before running off with Marzia. Although, he stopped in his tracks, making both men halt in their steps.

"Just as assurance that neither of you follow me."

A loud bang echoed throughout the entire alleyway and immediately Mark ran to Seán, who was clutching his abdomen.

"Hey. You're going to be fine." He kneeled onto the ground, holding Seán close to him and putting pressure onto the wound.

"Thanks fer caring," the younger man whispered.

He'd managed to call for an ambulance, which he hoped would arrive quickly.

"Ye know I love ye," Seán reminded.

"I know. And...I do too. But right now, just don't talk and try to stay awake," Mark, gently, instructed.

Unfortunately, the pain was unbearable, making it hard for him to keep awake. The last thing Seán heard were Mark's pleas to keep awake and a siren in the distance.

**[Time Skip - A few hours later]**

A small groan escaped the young man's lips as he began to wake up. His entire side was sore despite barely moved an inch. His blue eyes flickered to the side, noticing multi billionaire Mark Fischbach resting by his bed. A hand rested on his hand, which caught him by surprise. With his free hand, he shook the older man, making him jump awake.

"H-hey. You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine. Why are ye here? Did Batman send ye?" Seán questioned.

"Yeah. Well, actually..." He trailed off before inching close to his ear and whispering three words.

His eyes widened at the confession and Mark moved back to his seat.

"Ye can't be him but it makes sense. I-I'm sorry if I disgusted ye when I told ye that I love ye. I've just had a liking towards ye and-"

The Irish man was surprised when a soft kiss was pressed to his lips, cutting off his rambles. However, it took a few seconds for him to process it before reciprocating the action. Mark was the first to pull back, a shy smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry but I thought you should know that I love you too," he muttered.

Seán smiled widely before pulling Mark into a hug. Everything was good between them. Despite their secret identities, both men made it work. Especially now that Seán, or SepticCat, was now working alongside the Batman, or Mark Fischbach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing a Septiplier one shot, so if it makes you cringe, sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I will see you dudes in the next one shot.


	2. Why Would You Care? [SepticNate]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background:  
> -Jack: Comes from a home where both parents continuously fight with one another, sometimes getting physical. It's also why he hates seeing fights, especially if it involves people he cares about.
> 
> -Mark: Divorced parents. Alcoholic parents. As a teenager, the young lad had to toughen up. It eventually led to him being protective of Jack.
> 
> -Nate: Child of a single father. Mother left for another which left him angry and more isolated. His father's new job meant a new beginning despite trusting no one the first day nor interacting too much with others.
> 
> -Ken: Raised in a family where old ideas and traditions are kept. However, due to the big percentage of homophobes being closeted homosexuals, [thanks psychology!], he only bullies Jack to hide who he really is.

Being in a new high school terrified the lad, knowing how his previous one had students constantly picking on him. It wasn't his fault he was attracted to every gender, especially guys. Neither was it his fault he was a punk. If they couldn't accept him, screw them.

Upon entering his first class, homeroom, thanks to the principal's help, he noticed how the class had quieted down. The teacher turned to them, her frown turning into a fake smile.

"Mr. Henderson. Good morning," she greeted. "How can I help you?"

"This is your new student, Nathan Sharp. He transferred here from Ohio. Not only is he in your class but I will need one of your students to show him around," he informed her. 

Upon saying that sentence, a teenager sitting in the back raised his hand rather enthusiastically. An excited smile was plastered onto his face, making Nathan curious. However, most of the students laughed or whispered to each other. The boy who raised his hand began to turn red at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"Mr. McLoughlin. Thank you for volunteering. You will receive a few extra credit points for participating. Once the class ends, I expect you to show him around," the teacher instructed.

"Okay," he, shyly, agreed.

Nathan had been surprised by the agreement but he didn't get his hopes up high, knowing the boy could possibly act rude to him at any given moment. 

"This is where I leave you Mr. Sharp. I hope you enjoy this school year," the principal stated. "Sorry about interrupting your class Ms. Finnegan."

"It's alright," she assured him.

The principal left and the teacher let out a soft sigh.

"Okay. Nathan-"

"Nate," the teen interrupted.

"Nate, you will be sitting next to Mr. Kjellburg, who is currently napping in my class. If you could be so kind as to wake him up," Ms. Finnegan instructed.

Walking over to the empty seat, he roughly shook the blue haired teenager, seeing him groan softly before opening his eyes. Looking up, he noticed Nate, who was pointing towards the teacher.

"Felix, this is your second warning. Stop sleeping in my class."

"Whatever you say," Felix said.

The woman rolled her eyes before beginning her instruction, explaining to the class what they would be doing for that day. The entire hour was spent with the teacher talking, which was boring Nate along with most of his classmates. Although, he noticed how the only boy taking notes was the teenager with green hair.

The class ended and Nate grabbed his backpack, ready to leave. He noticed how the other teen put his stuff away before running over to him.

"H-hi," he stuttered. 

"I'm Seán, o-or Jack. What class do ye have next?"

Taking out his schedule, he checked before responding, "Physics."

"We have the same class together. I'll get tah introduce ye tah Mark! Sorry, let's go," Jack mumbled.

He walked out the class quickly, Nate following close behind. What the teen noticed was how he slouched while in the presence of other students. It was almost as he was afraid of them.

"Why'd ye move here? That's if ye don't minde me asking. Ye don't have tah answer but..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Nate smiled, trying to calm the boy. "I moved here because my dad found a better job. But, I don't know how some of the people here will act towards me."

His current acquaintance, which seemed like the appropriate term to describe Jack, glanced up at him with doe eyes that were as blue as the clearest ocean.

"I think they'll like ye. Ye're cool and really nice," the teenager commented. "And ye look really pretty."

Once his words were uttered, the boy's entire face turned a bright red color. He cleared his throat as he stopped in front of their next class. Opening the door, Jack let him go first before entering himself, walking over to a red-headed boy. Unsure of what to do, Nate followed, taking a seat behind the redhead.

"Markimoo, I want ye tah meet Nate, my new friend sitting right behind ye," Jack informed.

The red head turned in his seat, inspecting the shorter teenager before a small smile appeared on his face. "So, you're the new guy a few people were talking about. I'm glad that I can meet you. Just a small warning, you hurt Jack and I break all your bones."

"Mark," the Irish teen whined. "He's my new friend. Don't threaten him."

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and the teacher quieted his students. The lecture finally began.

**[Time Skip - Lunchtime] ******

After being in two classes together, all three boys had managed to get along quite well. Although, Jack was still shy around Nate, but that was alright. Currently, both teenagers were getting their lunches, waiting in line. It was relatively silent, excluding the chattering of students, before one of their peers began to bother Seán. 

"Do you have my lunch money?" The teen asked. 

"N-no. I forgot it at home," he responded. "I'm sorry Ken." 

"Stupid piece of shit. If you don't have my money then move McLoughlin," Ken growled. 

Jack was about to follow what the taller boy had ordered but Nate kept him from doing so. 

"Don't listen to him," he muttered. 

"I said move!" The teen exclaimed. 

A soft whimper escaped Jack's lips, pulling away from his grip and running off. Ken looked satisfied, just about to go in front of Nate, but the shorter teenager didn't allow him to do such thing.

"Back off buddy or I will not hesitate to hurt you," Nate snarled. 

The southern teen snorted. "I like you. Unlike faggot McLoughlin, you're not a pussy. Ken Morrison, at your service." 

"Fuck off asshole," he hissed. 

The taller boy grabbed the boy's shirt collar, pulling him close. "Fine. You won't accept my friendship. I guess you'll be my new punching bag." 

Before anything else could be done, Nate kicked his stomach, making Ken let go of him and put an arm around the affected area. With his tray, he hit him over the head, but it proved ineffective. Instead, he received a punch to the face making his glasses fall to the floor. Noticing the fight that was starting, most of the students began to chant as one of the lunch staff began to call for the principal through a walkie talkie. Fists and kicks were thrown at each other, causing blood to appear. Cuts and bruises followed. Fortunately, the principal and a few staff members arrived and managed to grab both teens, keeping them at a distance. 

"Morrison. Sharp. Both of you are coming to my office," Principal Henderson informed them. 

In the end, both received a somewhat equal punishment. Well, Ken could've been in a rougher predicament. 

****[Time Skip - Three Months Later] ********

Nathan Sharp still hated the school. With Ken and a few goonies of his constantly harassing him, it was harder to actually get comfortable. He had chosen to just isolate himself, avoiding any conversation and physical contact with the teens he had met on his first day. 

It was unfortunate that today wasn't a good day for him. In fact, it happened to be one of his bad days, which affected his mood. Emotions such as anger, sadness, nervousness, and self-deprecation would mix together, creating an awful experience. To begin his day, the southern teen had found it hilarious to trip him on several occasions, which made the punk rather angry. It had resulted in him yelling profanities at each laughing student in the school bus and other places. Weeks ago, he was taunted mercilessly when being seen around Jack. He had made the decision to cut off any communication with him, for his sake. Every single time that Nate noticed the teen approaching him, he walked the other direction. Selfish, but he was trying to save his ass. 

Lunch rolled around and Nathan walked out the cafeteria, deciding to hang out in the football field. Although, he accidently bumped into another student, taking a second to realize it was Jack. 

"H-hey Nate. I-I haven't seen ye in a while," Jack stammered. "How have-" 

"Don't, Seán. Just leave me alone," he interrupted. 

"Oh. Okay." 

Immediately, the green haired teen walked away, leaving Nate feeling slightly guilty. He sighed, knowing he was acting like a jerk just because he didn't want to get hurt. In order to relax, the black haired teen decided to smoke. Not a usual habit of his but it helped. 

After school, he had been lucky to avoid Ken and his friends. However, Nate didn't find luck in his favor when he noticed Jack coming over to him, blue eyes shining brightly. 

"H-hey Nate. I know ye said tah leave ye alone but I wanted tah see if everything was okay. Ye seem really sad," he stated. 

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," Nate hissed. 

"B-but I just wanted tah know if you were okay. I really want tah help," Jack whispered. 

"Why do you care, huh?! Or are you just a nosy kid?! Is that it?!" Nate yelled. 

"N-no," the Irish teen mumbled. 

"Then what is it?! Why do you fucking care?!" 

"B-because I-I love ye," the boy whimpered. 

He felt his anger dissipate at the sudden confession. No. That couldn't be true. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to prove it if Jack was being serious. 

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll leave ye alone," he muttered. 

Before Nate could say anything else, Jack was already running to the exit of the school before disappearing completely. 

"Shit," the lone teenager mumbled. 

He wished Jack had said something different. Why did his crush admit to loving him? It would be harder to avoid him without the feeling of love returning every single time Nate saw him. Not only that, Mark would definitely beat his ass if he found out about terrifying the boy. Accidentally, nonetheless, but Nate still terrified him by the way he acted. He knew how protective the half Korean was of his friend. Originally, Nate had thought they were a couple but it turned out Mark was straight and had a girlfriend named Amy. Nothing was wrong about that. If Jack had been happy, he was happy. Yet, that knowledge had been something he'd learned many weeks ago. 

******[Time Skip - Next Day, Morning] ******** **

The arrival to his locker hadn't been a hassle. Everything seemed to be working in his favor this time. 

"Sharp!" A voice screamed. 

Or not. He jumped, recognizing who it was. Slightly turning his head to the side, Nate noticed Mark approaching. He didn't look happy. 

"What did you do?" The teen growled. 

"I-I didn't do a-anything," Nate stuttered. 

"That's why Seán came crying to my house, repeatedly apologizing?" Mark questioned. 

Before responding, both boys noticed the tuft of green hair appearing in their line of vision. Jack was now next to them, panting softly. What they noticed was a black eye along with darkening bruises and small cuts. Their, Jack's, friend put a hand on the younger teen's cheek. 

"Who did this to you?" The older boy asked. 

"N-no one," he responded. 

"Jack, did Ken do this to you?" Nate inquired. 

His voice was soft, trying to soothe the nervous boy. It slightly worked but his body continued to tremble. The teen gently rested a hand onto Jack's shoulder, rubbing it gently. 

"Tell me," he persuaded. 

"I-it was Ken," the Irish affirmed. 

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him!" Mark snarled. 

"Marky, please don't do anything. I don't want ye tah get hurt or intah trouble," Jack begged. 

"Your little friend is right. Don't try anything Fischbach or I'll beat you to a pulp," Ken threatened. 

"I've told you several times to stay away from him Morrison. You're crossing the line you fucker," the half Korean growled. 

"That faggot isn't worth my time. I can do anything I want to him and he won't complain," the southern teen chuckled. 

Instead of Mark attacking, Nate was the one who landed a punch to the taller teenager's cheek. 

"You fucking prick!" Nate exclaimed. 

Ken was about to punch him but Nate caught his fist and continued to hit him repeatedly, eventually dropping him to the ground. He didn't stop hurting the older boy until Mark grabbed both his arms and pulled him back. 

"That's enough. You've proved your point," Mark murmured. 

He panted heavily, finally noticing how much damage he had done to Ken's face. 

"Where's Jack?" Nate asked. 

"He ran into the bathroom and hid. He got scared. He doesn't like violence," The other boy responded. "Go to him. I'll take care of Ken." 

Releasing his grip on him, Mark went to pick Ken up with the help of another teen. As for Nate, he made his way to the boy's bathroom and entered inside. He heard someone crying in one of the stalls. 

"Seán?" He called out. "You in here?" 

The crying stopped and then the stall door opened, revealing a red-eyed Jack. Nate approached him carefully before pulling the boy close and giving him a hug. The teenager began to sob into his chest, holding onto his shirt tightly. The taller teen began to rub his back in a soothing manner. After a few minutes, the sobs began to die down. With both his hands, Nate pulled Jack's head back and looked directly into his blue eyes. 

"You're okay," he assured the boy. 

Soon, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, surprising the Irish teen. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time to tell you but I love you too." 

"Really?" Jack questioned. 

"Yeah," Nate answered. "Now, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

His blue eyes widened before nodding rapidly. The taller teen leaned forward before pressing a loving kiss to the boy's lips. Jack reciprocated the action, wrapping his arms around Nate's neck. Nate pulled back, pressing his forehead against the shorter boy. 

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well post the other completed one shot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next one shot.


	3. Two Face [Anti/Jack]

Why wouldn't he leave? He didn't want that thing here. Unfortunately, at every single corner, _it_ was there.

Turning on the camera, Jack sighed softly before looking up with a fake smile.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies!" He yelled. "My name is Jacksepticeye and I have something important tah talk about. I never thought I would say this but I need tah take a break."

**_"Weak," a voice hissed._ **

Jack flinched. "Honestly, I feel tired and I'm just not feeling it. So, I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll be gone but don't expect any videos fer a while. I love ye guys. So, bye."

He turned off the camera, not even bothering to do his outro. Jack didn't have the energy anymore.

"Fuck," the Irish man cursed.

He could feel the pressure building in his head, making him want to cry. However, Jack pushed through the pain and began to edit his video. Well, he barely did any changes, which resulted in a sloppily edited video. After that, the Irish man uploaded it, not bothering to really do more to it.

**_"Irish pussy. Can't even handle a little bit o' pain," it laughed._ **

"Shut up," he hissed.

**_"Pathetic," the voice smirked._ **

"Be quiet!" Jack yelled.

The Irish man slammed his hands on his desk, panting softly before slumping in his chair. It, whoever or whatever the thing was, was destroying him.

**_"Anti dear. Remember me name," it introduced itself. "Demon in yer head."_ **

"I don't care," the Irish man growled.

**_"I can't wait tah drive ye insane," Anti hissed. "And not one friend will be able tah save ye."_ **

Jack chose to ignore it and just exited his recording studio. He decided on taking a nap, suddenly feeling exhausted. Once inside his room, he took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. The Irish man moved to lie down, letting his body relax. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Within his dream, there was nothing but black surrounding him. However, as he began to walk forward, Jack noticed the silhouettes of various people on the floor. With another step, bright lights filled the room, making him flinch and cover his eyes. Eventually, his eyes adjusted to them and he was finally able to see the who were on the floor. Yet, he wished the lights were off and he wasn't able to see any of their faces. All of his friends were on the floor, dead. Blood covered every single part of their bodies. The Irish man first approached the Swedish man who he had come to trust.

"Fe-Felix?" He stuttered. "Oh god."

As he continued down the endless space, he noticed the Grumps. What caught his attention was Danny, who had his guts spilling over and brown eyes open, frozen in fear. He almost puked at the sight of internal organs out of place and the blood soaking his bare feet. The Irish man moved away from the sight only for him to see Bob and Mandy lying close to each other, holding hands. A few feet away were Wade and Molly in the same position except the older male looked to be protecting his fiancé. He continued to walk and saw every person he ever befriended, dead. Even Ryan, better known as Cry, was dead. His mask was cracked but didn't reveal any details as to what he looked like. However, his clothes were in tatter, exposing horribly mangled flesh. A few burn marks and bruises could be seen. Jack was stuck on whether to check his face for any possible marks but decided against it. Even in death, he would respect Ryan's desire for anonymity. Jack moved away and continued to walk, even if he didn't want to. But, the man had to, seeing as the last people he expected to see were also in this horrible situation.

"Mark," Jack whispered. "Amy."

Approaching the two corpses carefully, Jack realized how both looked horrendous. Every inch of their body was covered in the metallic smelling blood. Somehow Amy's face was more unrecognizable than that of Mark's. Where his red-haired friend had certain areas of his face swollen, Amy had hanging flesh, making her the only one that was probably skinned. Other parts of her face were too swollen, making it hard to really tell if it was her. Looking lower, he noticed certain bones had been broken on both bodies. In his mind, their bodies were the ones that were mangled the worse.

**_"If ye weren't so selfish, t'is wouldn't have happened," the demon hissed._ **

A hand moved onto his shoulder and Jack tensed up. The demon in his head moved in front of him, giving the Irish man the opportunity to have a view of the devious creature. Everything about the creature was similar to his appearance, except for his eyes and teeth. Instead of the baby blue eyes, one of them looked similar to that of his septic eye while the other had a dark green iris and a black sclera. Not to mention, his canines were sharp, ready to tear any skin into pieces.

**_"They were begging for me tah stop. Screaming, especially the blonde," Anti chuckled._ **

"Stop," Jack begged.

**_"Mark looked especially heartbroken and immediately gave up. He was a crying mess," it continued. "Felix wouldn't stop cursing at me so I ripped his tongue out and made Kenneth eat that worthless piece o' meat. Each one died and they all looked so betrayed."_ **

"S-stop! P-p-please," the Irish male cried. "What do ye want from me?"

**_"I want ye tah allow me full control o' yer life. Every move ye make is decided by me. But if ye step out o' line, this dream will come true. Think of it this way. I'll be the Bill Cipher to yer Dipper Pines. Or the Lucifer to yer Sam Winchester. Except, this isn't a show on the television. This is real life and anything could easily be killed. So, what do ye say? Do we have a deal or are ye going tah be selfish as usual?"_ **

"Okay. I accept," Jack muttered.

**_"Good choice lad! As I said, as long as ye follow me orders, none of them will get hurt," Anti assured. "I'll talk with ye in a few hours. I'll be nice and let my puppet rest."_ **

The demon disappeared and left Jack in the empty space of his dream. All of the bodies had disappeared, leaving him completely alone.

"I'll make sure tah protect them, even if it kills me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking years just to upload this. I plan to make another part soon. Anyways, sorry about it being short too. Alright, hope you enjoyed and until the next one.


	4. Brother, Am I a Monster? [Anti/Jack]

Since birth, Anti and Jack had been close to each other. No matter the difference in appearance, as one was paler, close to grey, neither judged the other. Even his eyes, which were mismatched, didn't compare to that of his brother. While Jack's were a nice baby blue color, Anti had a blue eye with a green sclera and a green eye with a black sclera. Instead of normal teeth, he had sharp fangs. However, his brother never seemed to care.

"Ye aren't monster! Ye the most bestest brother!" Jack exclaimed.

Anti chuckled softly, "If that's what ye believe."

The younger twin hugged his brother tightly, his toothy grin making Anti's heart warm up. His small hand moved to ruffle his brother's hair. Even at five years of age, Jack understood how some of the other kids would exclude his twin, which made him sad. In his eyes, there was nothing wrong with his brother. Both were inseparable.

Currently, the twins were enjoying their sandwiches, as it was recess. They usually never played with the other kids, especially Jack. Usually, some of his peers would ask him only, pretending that Anti wasn't there. Instead, he would decline their offers, knowing they wouldn't allow his brother to play.

"Mummy make good sandwiches," the younger twin spoke up.

Anti nodded, agreeing with Jack. He finished the last piece while his brother was halfway through his. He usually was the slower eater from their family. However, as the young lad was about to take another bite, one of the older kids snatched it from his hands.

"Still eating baby food McLoughlin?" The miscreant asked.

"Is not baby food," Jack mumbled.

"Peanut butter and jelly. That's fer babies. I bet ye still wear diapers and wet the bed. Maybe ye still need a paci," the older child teased.

"Leave me brother alone Calvin," Anti growled.

He stood up from the bench, puffing out his chest. Despite the height difference, the twin would do his best to defend his brother from the taunts. No one was allowed to hurt him.

"What are ye gonna do about it, freak?" Calvin questioned. "Yer just a pipsqueak compared to me."

"Don't test me," the five year old hissed.

The older boy gave him smirk before pushing him to the ground, making him land on his butt. Immediately, Jack got onto his feet and did his best to push Calvin but he didn't budge.

"Nice try. My turn."

With one hand, he easily pushed Jack to the ground, resulting in the boy falling onto his back and hitting his head. Anti stood up with an angry look.

"Leave him alone!" The boy yelled.

Somehow, he had pushed the older boy farther away from them. Both his eyes and hands were glowing, which would explain why it had happened. All the kids looked at him with wide eyes, even his brother. However, the baby blue eyes held wonder.

"That was awesome! Yer the best bro. T'ank ye," he whispered.

Anti was caught off guard by his brother's hug but after a few seconds, he returned the gesture. It was the first time he had ever used his power that he didn't know he had.

**[Time Skip - Middle School]**

A few years had passed after the incident with Calvin. Both boys had grown and were in the seventh grade. Yet, they grew even more inseparable which made it hard to keep them in different classes. Fortunately, they had been able to make a few friends, despite two or three of them not liking or trusting Anti.

He'd been able to control his power, discovering it was only triggered in times of pure anger or other emotions related to it. It what led to him accidentally killing a few of their neighbor's pets or the occasional bird. Jack, on the other hand, continuously covered for his brother by burying the dead animals before anyone could figure out what had happened. His younger twin was an angel while he was a demon. Maybe that's why he received the letter for a special school to train. To finally develop good control of his power. 

"C-can't I go with ye?" Jack asked.

"I wish ye could but ye have to stay with ma and dad. They love ye," Anti told him.

"Don't leave," the boy pleaded. "I want ye tah stay."

"I can't. Now, be good and remember we can email each other," he assured Jack. "We don't have tah end our communication here."

Both boys hugged one another, Jack tightening his hold as best as he could before letting go. His parents honked the horn, signalling it was time to leave for the airport.

**[Time Skip - High School]**

Jack felt like a part of him was missing now that Anti was in another continent. He had his friends but he didn't feel happy. Not only that, the Irish teen was beginning to see how there was only a bit of communication between him and his twin.

He had finally arrived to his home, immediately making his way up the stairs and to his room. Jack threw his backpack onto the bed and went to his computer, quickly turning it on. The teen was expecting a message to appear but he saw nothing. Why wasn't he sending messages anymore? They were meant to continue their banter and have serious conversations when things got to rough.

"Why did ye leave?" 

Their last conversation involved a subject that always made Jack worry about how his twin was, emotionally and mentally.

_"Am I a monster?" Anti messaged._

_"Yer not a monster. Yer me brother," he responded back._

He always asked that question but Jack never saw him in such a way. How could he? His twin always protected him when some of the other kids picked on him. Anti was always there when he felt sad and vice versa. Tears began to fill his eyes, the sadness and loneliness getting to him.

"I wish ye were here," Jack sobbed. "Please come back."

The boy's body trembled as more tears escaped his eyes, feeling all those repressed emotions coming out. There would be no one to comfort him.

On the other side of the country, another teen was readying himself for his first mission. He'd make sure everything went perfect and that he didn't miss his target.

**[Time Skip - Present Day]**

"Top o' the mornin' to ye laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today we're going tah try out this demo for a horror game that's supposed tah be released this Halloween. It looks promising but let's get into the game," he spoke.

Jack was happy to be working in a website where he could make videos and make people happy. Well, he hoped. He made sure to focus on the game, not wanting to get distracted. Unfortunately, the young man got killed within the first five minutes.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Sorry, t'at jumpscare just got tah me."

He restarted the game and actually avoided the scare this time. Jack made sure to talk, deciding to edit out any moments where he was to silent. Eventually, after recording for an hour, he finished the game. Before doing his outro, the Irish man commented on the game, giving a bit of constructive criticism. After he finished, Jack turned off the camera. He'd edit the entire video a bit later so, he made sure to save it. Getting up from his seat, the man stretched before going down the stairs to the living area. He was going to reheat some of the leftover pizza from yesterday. That was his plan until there was a knock at his door. Who could be looking for him? Jack made his way to his front door and unlocked it, opening it. His blue eyes widened, noticing it was a bruised and bloodied Mark.

"Mark? What happened?" He asked.

"Someone attacked me while I was making my way towards your apartment complex. Please, help me," the older man begged.

Jack opened the door more and helped his friend inside, leading him to one of the chairs.

"I'll get me medical kit and patch ye up. Wait here," he ordered.

The younger man began to make his way to the bathroom only to hear another knock at his door. With a frown, he went to open it. His blue eyes widened when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Anti," Jack whispered. "What're...how did ye...Why are ye here?"

"I'll answer yer questions when I have a better opportunity. Can I come inside?" His twin asked.

Jack let him inside before walking to the bathroom, grabbing his first aid kit. What he didn't expect to hear was a yell.

"Why are ye here?!"

The younger twin went running out the bathroom and went to check on the two other males in the living room. While Mark cowered in fear, his twin had both his hands covered in a green flames or something resembling that.

"Anti. Don't hurt him. He's a good guy!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, he isn't," the other man growled. "He is wanted by our institution. Dark is one o' the most dangerous beings tah exist."

Jack looked completely confused before shaking his head. "No. Yer wrong. H-he's a good man."

Anti opened his mouth to argue but his twin raised a hand, signalling for him not to speak. He approached his friend, noticing how quiet he had been.

"Mark?"

No response.

"I'm going tah treat yer wounds."

Again, no response.

Jack set the kit on the ground, moving his hand to raise the man's shirt. Instead, the bigger hand of the older male wrapped around his wrist.

"You should've listened to your brother," Mark hissed.

The younger man was yanked onto his feet with his arm twisted behind his back and a knife out against his throat, right below his Adam's apple.

"So, you finally found me Anti. How sweet."

"Let him go Dark. My brother has no quarrel with ye. This is between you and me," Anti demanded.

"No. I actually like this small bean. He's quite an obsequious man, following all your orders since you both were young boys. He's ready to serve someone stronger," Dark chuckled.

The knife was pushed a bit further into his skin, making the male hiss.

"Dark. Let. Him. Go." Anti enunciated.

His eye with the green sclera began to glow, his anger beginning to rise. Dark, on the other hand, grinned in a malicious manner. He pushed the boy's head back by the chin before pressing a rough kiss to other man's lips. Both twins were caught off guard, making Dark smirk. The knife was moved away from his neck and stabbed into Jack's chest, piercing his lung. A gasp escaped the lips of the young twin, feeling the sudden pain.

"Tricked you," Dark whispered.

Releasing his hold on the hilt of the knife, he pushed Anti back with his own dark force. The older twin flew towards one of the shelves, the force of his own body breaking it and dropping the items that were there. The devious being looked to Jack, who was looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"It was nice knowing you Jack. Well, that's what Mark was thinking before I killed him in my mind."

Removing the knife from the young man's chest, he readied himself for the final kill. However, he was pushed back by the other brother's energy, his back hitting against the wall. Jack fell to the floor, grabbing onto his bleeding chest.

"Nobody hurts me brother," Anti snarled.

His entire body was surrounded by a green energy and it was easily noted how angry he was. Anti used his power to throw Dark against another wall and another repeatedly. A few bones could be heard breaking. Finally, he slammed the being's body to the floor. Anti made his hand to a fist, knowing what would happen.

"You can't eliminate me Anti!"

"Yes I can!" He yelled.

He squeezed his hands harder and the thing began to squirm, grabbing at his chest. Dark gasped and hit his chest to return precious oxygen to his lungs. Eventually, the being stopped his movements and Anti grinned. He had made his heart explode. Although, the grin faded away now that he was able to focus on his brother, who had blood on his lips and was wheezing. In less than a second, he was kneeling on the floor, and resting his brother's head on his lap. His hand moved to the wound, adding more pressure to it.

"Yer going tah be fine. I'm gonna heal ye and watch, I'll have ye back tah normal in no time," Anti assured him.

"I'm dying. Don't waste yer power," Jack whispered.

"No. I can do this. I can fix ye," the older twin said.

A bit of the green energy appeared on his hands, signifying how he was trying to heal the wound. Unfortunately, more blood began to form and soon a scream erupted from the young male.

"S-stop. It hurts," he whimpered.

Anti did just that, noticing how it was doing more harm than good.

"I-I hurt ye. I-I can't heal ye but I hurt ye. Oh god. I'm a monster with harmful powers," Anti cried.

"Yer not a monster. Yer my brother. Always will be," Jack mumbled.

The older twin noticed how it was getting harder for his sibling to breath. Tears formed in his eyes at the realization that his brother was going to die.

"P-please don't cry," the young man whispered. "I should've listened to ye. I'm sorry."

"Ye needn't apologize. I should've protected ye better," Anti muttered. "Ye know I love ye, right?"

"O' course."

The light in his baby blue eyes began to fade and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. With one of his hands, he began to run his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Thank ye fer being the best big brother, even if...we're twins," Jack grunted.

Blood continued to seep through the young man's shirt, staining both their hands. His eyes closed as he took his last breaths before his chest stopped moving. Anti didn't hold back and began to sob. He should've stayed in Ireland to protect his brother better. But here they were, one living while the other was dead.

"Goodnight Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I'm not going to be able to write on here for two day or so. That's why I decided to quickly work on this and publish it this week. I'll be sure to edit this once I'm back. For now, I'll see you in the next one shot.


	5. Two Face [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done. Maybe. Anyways, this does mention suicide, so yeah. I'll edit this one as well a bit later. Anyways, I'll talk with you in the next one shot.

One year had passed since the deal had been made. Jack had made sure to listen to every instruction that Anti had given him. He didn't dare step out of line once, knowing how the demon would actually keep to his threat. It also led to him coming out of his hiatus the first month but making only one video a day. According to Anti, it would give him more time to do what was important.

 

Currently, he was back at his apartment. Except, it was nighttime and instead of having groceries or returning from the bar, the young man was covered in blood. His clothing was drenched in the red liquid along with the parts of his shoes. Half of his face and a bits of his green hair were stained with blood. He had rushed into his bathroom, opening the faucet and washing his hands. The clear water had begun to turn several shades of red, signifying how much of the red fluid was found just on his hands.

 

**_"Look at all t'at beautiful blood," it whispered_.**

 

"Please. Don't remind me," Jack whispered.

 

_**"Why shouldn't I?" Anti questioned. "Ye should be proud of yerself. No one has caught us killing anyone nor asked questions about what's changed."** _

 

The young man only stayed quiet and soon enough closed the faucet. He needed to take a shower and throw away all his bloodied up clothes.

 

_**"Don't ignore me Jack. I don't like being ignored," the demon hissed.** _

 

However, he continued to do such thing. What Jack didn't expect was a greyish pale hand to reach out from the mirror and grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the object. With the actual force, it cracked and he winced.

 

_**"Don't forget, I pull the strings. When I tell ye not tah ignore me, ye better listen. If I had an actual body, I would make sure tah put ye in yer place. Until then, I'll just have tah put those nasty dreams and pains just tah keep ye in line," Anti detailed. "Understand?"** _

 

Jack did his best to nod, beginning to tremble from fear. The hand retreated back to the mirror and the Irish man immediately let out a deep breath. He didn't dare look up at the object before him, not wanting to see the demon. Instead, Jack left the bathroom and went into his room, grabbing some clothes to change into. It was time to clean himself off.

 

The young man had stayed inside the shower for forty minutes, scrubbing away at the blood and letting the hot water scorch his pale skin. Now, he was dressed in his pajamas, ready to sleep. Any article of clothing and his shoes that were stained in the red liquid were left in a pile in the corner of his room. He would dispose of it tomorrow. Closing his eyes, Jack finally fell asleep.

 

Within his dream world, Jack was consumed by darkness. He felt terrified and unsure of what this all meant. Well, that was until certain areas were put in the spotlight. His eyes landed on a table with hardware tools, some having rust on them. Another was on a table with different knives. Different areas of the floor had blood stains, making his heart race. However, the young man didn't expect to walk to the table with knives and take the sharpest one.

 

_**"Oh Felix," it sing-songed.** _

 

That wasn't his own voice. Unlike his slight high-pitched voice, he knew the demon's was more gruff and deeper. A light appeared in front of him and he had to withhold a gasp.

 

_**"Felix," the thing whispered.** _

 

His friend slightly stirred before the blue eyes of the Swedish man looked into his. They immediately filled with fear as the man began to struggle in his restraints.

 

"Let me go ya bastard!" Felix yelled.

 

_**"Shut it Kjellburg before I pull out yer tongue," the demon growled.** _

 

"What did you do with Sean? Where's my friend?" He questioned.

 

_**"He's not here at the moment. Don't worry, Anti will make sure tah take care of ye. Besides, I'm a much better friend than Jack will ever be," Anti said. "Don't ye think?"** _

 

"No," he responded. "Where the fuck is Sean?"

 

The demon quickly gripped the man's neck and pushed his head back onto the back of the chair. A gasp escaped his lips as he tried to regain some oxygen into his lungs but nothing seemed to enter. Just as the Swedish man was about to pass out, Anti's hold on his throat released.

 

_**"No. If I'm goin' tah kill ye, I need tah spill blood. But don't worry, I'll make sure Jack knows how much you meant tah him," it chuckled darkly.** _

 

Without hesitation, he inserted the knife into his chest and through his heart. All movement stopped immediately as his head fell to his chest. When regaining all control of his body, Jack dropped the knife and felt tears filling his eyes.

 

"Felix," he whimpered.

 

_**"This will happen if ye even think of ignoring me again," Anti warned. "And trust me, I'll make sure Felix is truly my first victim."** _

 

More tears filled his eyes before they rolled down his cheeks. A hand was put on his shoulder before it began to move up his neck and soon enough, his chin. The young man's head was pulled back and rested onto the demon's shoulder, who had just made an appearance outside his body.

 

_**"Don't cry. Then again, I'm not the one hiding certain feelings from a friend," it commented. "Anyways, I think it's time fer you tah wake up."** _

 

Jack was instantly pushed the ground which resulted in him gasping awake. He sat up and looked around the room as a way to ground himself. After a minute of adjusting his eyes to the darkness, the Irish man decided to check his phone for the time. Grabbing it off his bedside table, he turned it on and squinted. 3:05 a.m. How wonderful. Sweat clung to his shirt which made him feel disgusted. Maybe he could record two or three videos while he was awake.

 

_**"Actually, I was thinking we could have a bit more fun with some people," the demon spoke up.** _

 

Coincidentally, his phone began to ring with the Skype tune. Jack looked down at the device and noticed it was Mark calling him. That was...unusual. Turning on the light, he squinted at the sudden brightness before his eyes adjusted once again. Taking a deep breath, the young man answered the call.

 

"Hey Sean. Sorry about calling you around this time," the man said.

 

"It's okay Mark. So, um, was there something ye needed?" He asked.

 

"Has everything been okay with you? Some people from your community have been telling me that you've been acting different. You've been quiet," Mark explained. "Not only that, even before your hiatus, you began to act different."

 

"I'm fine. Ye needn't worry about me. It's just stress," Jack lied.

 

_**"And lots o' blood on yer hands," Anti whispered.** _

 

 

He flinched and hoped that Mark didn't catch the movement. Unfortunately, the older man did.

 

"What's going through that head of yours? It's not only me that's worried. Felix, Bob, Danny, everyone is asking if you're okay," he told Jack.

 

_**"Yeah, tell him about yer new hobby. All the sweet blood running down yer arms," it hissed.** _

 

"Jack?"

 

"I have tah go. Bye Mark."

 

Before the other man could say anything, he hung up and set his phone onto the bed. He heard it ring again but the Irish man chose to ignore it.

 

_**"Let's go."** _

 

**[Time Skip - One Month Later]**

 

He had stopped answering any calls or messages from his friends and family.  Comments, tweets, and anything similar were ignored, making his community worry even more. Anti had continued to use him just to sate his hunger for killing and blood. At this point, Jack was just a puppet.

 

Currently, the Irish man was in bed, contemplating about what had become of his life.

 

_"Can't even stand up tah him," a voice whispered._

 

It was his own voice. Not Anti's.

 

_"You can end this for good," he said. "Write the note ye pussy."_

 

_**"Yes. Do it! Yer nothin' but a waste of space."** _

 

_"Write a note. Charge yer phone fer the police. End it."_

 

_**"Do it!"** "Do it!"_

 

"Shut up!" He yelled.

 

Jack felt his anger rise before calming down. He let out a soft sigh, realizing that both voices were right. He could finish his story for good. No one was here to stop him. And yet, the young man continued to hesitate. What would become of his channel? What about his friends and family? His community? No, he needed to do this. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

 

_**"That's unless I take over," Anti spoke again.** _

 

"No. If I learned anything, is that ye need me alive. I die, yer dead as well," Jack said.

 

He was going to do it. If it would destroy Anti and wash away his sins, Jack would not hesitate to end it. Getting out of bed, he grabbed a journal and began to write a letter that was meant to be read by everyone.

 

After an hour of writing, the Irish man set his pen down and left his journal on the bedside table. He let out a sigh and now, it was time. Jack made his way to the bathroom and opened his medical cabinet.  A few bottles were inside and made it easier for him to do what was needed.

 

_**"Don't do it or I will hurt them," the demon warned.** _

 

"Ye wanted me dead an hour or so ago. What's changed?"

 

It stayed silent instead of responding to his question. He shook his head before grabbing the pills and running into his room.

 

"Once I'm gone, he's gone," Jack muttered.

 

He was assuring himself in order to find a reason as to what he was about to do. The young man began to dry swallow two pills at a time. After finishing his first bottle, he went to the next one and the one after.

 

After minutes of sitting on his bed, the Irish man began to feel the effects of the actual drugs. He laid down on the bed, stretching out his body despite all the pain that was forming.

 

_**"No!!" Anti screamed.** _

 

However, he wasn't able to take control anymore. Everything began to blur and Jack felt nauseous. Yet, he ignored it and focused on falling asleep. Just as his body began to shut down, the young man heard his phone vibrate. No, he wouldn't and couldn't reach for it. Eventually, it became harder to breath before everything stopped. He didn't breath nor move. Anti had not been killed. In actuality, the demon had been sent back to the place he had come from.

 

**Mark - 4:27 p.m.**

**I'm coming.**

 

**Mark - 4:28 p.m.**

**We're all coming.**

 

**Felix - 4:30 p.m.**

**Jack, I'm getting a flight to Ireland.**

 

**Mark - 4:31 p.m.**

**Just wait about a day. We're coming.**


	6. C̸͉̯͖̰o͚͓͙̱̲̹͢n̡͇̺͎̪t͍͈̦̙͙ͅr͖o͕̪̻̟l̻͠

You watched the first video of him playing the game, finding yourself ready to watch animatronics being shocked again and watching the story progress once more. Everything seemed okay. That was until the first glitch happened. You frown and go back a few seconds. Once again, it happens. You sigh and decide it's nothing. But as you continue to watch the video, you notice the changes. He starts to act a bit different. And then, the video ends. You begin to search through the comments, seeing how people asked as to who was that recording. If everything was okay. If Jack was still himself. However, a new comment is posted from Jack himself and he assured everyone that everything was fine. And yet, you felt something wasn't right.

 

In the next part of the game, you began to notice more changes. It wasn't too bad but there was an obvious difference in the way he was acting. His camera glitched, showing a much more sinister... _thing_. However, why should you be concerned? People on Tumblr only called it as Jack getting into the spook mood. Even his Twitter and his Tumblr had been given a creepy makeover. Wattpad, and various other sites, even began to write about it and draw fan art. You decided not to include yourself in creating art or writing fanfictions. Your concern was more on what was happening to Jack. What if there was something that was trying to take over? But once again, Jack said everything was fine. We needn't worry.

 

Once again, you saw him play the game with the terrifying animatronics. The layout used for the video looked normal. Yet, you knew this wasn't going to be one of his usual recordings. Whatever was taking control, you knew it would start getting worse. The glitches came back stronger. However, what worried you was Jack's reaction to the situation. He didn't looked scared or fazed. It was almost as though he was use to all this. Unless, he had already been taken over. You begin to theorize why he's acting nonchalant about it. But, once the video finishes, you realize that Jack wasn't aware. He didn't know how some of the "glitched" sentences appeared. He had no idea what people meant. Yet, everyone thought he was playing along.

 

He's here. The glitch had finally made its appearance. Unlike last time, you knew that this Anti character, as everyone called it, was taking more control. You could tell it was gaining more power by how much hype was forming as the videos progressed. Although, what sent shivers down your spine was when both creature and man merged, in a manner of speaking. They were becoming one. But, that wasn't the only thing. Sometimes, when he looked to the camera, you felt as though _it_ was watching you. Once the video ended, however, you can see the pained expression on his face when he said he didn't feel good. And then, the screen glitched, showing a second of the creature. You didn't know how to feel about this.

 

Other videos without the animatronics began to have this other half appearing. It wasn't as bad as the previous ones. But you could tell how the creature was coming out more and more as the days lessened for Halloween to approach. Not only that, you could tell that Jack was beginning to see it as well. He was beginning to notice some of the strange giggles that would randomly be heard. The Irish man would comment on it but then go back to the game he was playing. You frowned, wondering why he kept doing that. Maybe he didn't want anyone to really worry for him. However, you stopped thinking when you realized the paused video began to glitch. What was happening? Was he going to--

 

You, the reader and viewer at home, needn't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. It's still me. Anti didn't make my screen glitch. _It_ didn't reach out for me to try and grab my collar. I'm still here. Believe me. Please do.

 

I'm still h̞͎͚̮̤̕e͍̫͓̘̹̞r̨e͍̫̦

 

Please believe it's s̜̽̈́̽͌ͥͦt̪̪̩͗i̼̹̠l͚͍̅̽ͯ̏̈l͖̤̭̔ ̙̹̒̀̐͊̋ͦ͑m̯͇̼̥̎̓̈̅̋̉ė̂̇ͪ̋.͎͌

 

 

Anti i̥̖͇̖ͥ̽ͦ̊s̹̲̹̋ͤͤ̽̽̐ͫͅn̯̩͉̣̯̗͗̇͌͛ͧͨ'͈̭̬̠̜̏͛͌̂ͅt̪̼̰͂̂ͯ͆͋͑ ̳̹̥͉̱̠̣̏̋ͨͤî͈̫̟͚ͩ̀̎̄̚n̻̪̳̻͇̣̣ͫͧͤ̍̈́̄͂̏̚ ̩̦͖̤̍̽ͬ͗͂c͎̹̤͕̳͕̰̦ͫ̽̇̈́̾͆̈o͓̥̖͛̂ͅṋ̻̮͉͕̜̔́ͩ͑̐ͤ̀t͎̜̻͓͎͓̪̍ͤ͑r͖̭̘̭̫̠̝̺̘ͣ͑̈́̉ͥͤ̂̄ò͇̪̬͚̝͓̭͑̊͆l̤̙̰̾̒.̤̘̤̮̳̘̲̾͛ͯͬ͌ 

 

"̧͎̭̀̕A̧҉̺͎̻c̢̳̣͍͕̕t̛͔u̬͉̘͟a̸̛̤̬͇̲̯ḷ̙͞͞ḷ̫͍̘͕̼̕͘y̸̲͉̮͙̭̤,͙͔͖͈̣͓̺̘͡ ̶͔̟̥̱̳̣̦͈̤͘͜I̶̲̖̪͈̺̫͘'̺͚̱̭̬m̢͎̹͈̳ ͏̯̤̙̺͕̗̥ͅi̴̝̳͎̩̝ͅn̞ ͙͓̼̙̹̝c͏͍̩̀o̷̡̲̪̠n̴̡͈͉̹̲͡t̴̛̮̜͇̖̯̫̣̹r̡̧̙̯̲̥͔̘̩ͅo͏̺̳̩̲̤̼ĺ̳̯͚̱̼͈.̸̪͚̜͕͈͓̞̙̀̕"̳̰͈̘̩̬̀͟͞


	7. Walking Dead AU [Jelix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this does contain spoilers, with different characters, for the first episode of the Walking Dead's season seven. I will have another author's note below. So yeah.
> 
> Character List -  
> Jacksepticeye: Maggie  
> Markiplier: Rick  
> Pewdiepie: Glenn  
> CinnamonToastKen: Abraham  
> 8-BitRyan: Eugene  
> Matthias: Michonne  
> Cryaotic: Sasha  
> CrankThatFrank: Carl  
> LeafyIsHere: Daryl  
> SuperMaryFace: Rosita  
> Egoraptor: Aaron

All of them were running, needing to get Jack to the Hilltop. A pain in his stomach had formed back at Alexandria which made it hard for him to even move without feeling as though he was going to fall over. However, each pathway continuously was blocked by a man named Simon and a few other men. It led to the group taking different routes and eventually going by foot. Ryan had been left in charge of being the distraction, which they had hoped would work. Unfortunately, it hadn't. Whistling could be heard from every direction until a light had blinded them. They were doomed.

Each of them were on their knees, their weapons taken. Ryan had been caught and somewhat beaten. Yet, the worse hadn't come. See, the man of the hour still needed to be introduced. Although, it hadn't taken long as the RV door had been opened, revealing who could probably be their worst enemy. After a minute or so, the doors to another vehicle had been opened. Four others from their, Mark's, group had joined them. Immediately, Jack and Felix had locked eyes and tears had formed for both of them.

"Jack," Felix whispered.

That was the only thing that could be said before Negan had began his monologue. Yet, none of them dared interrupt him. He continued to talk, nearing himself to Frank.

"Just stop this!" Mark yelled.

Their situation was definitely getting to him.

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer," the man threatened.

Eventually, his bat was introduced, showing off the barbed wires that wrapped around the item. He began to walk to each of them, pointing out how Jack looked like shit.

"No!" Felix screamed.

Negan decided it wasn't his time to die and didn't immediately hit him. Instead, he ordered his men to put the Swedish man back in his place while explaining that any stunt such as that would be immediately shut down with no exceptions.

Then, it began. He began to use 'eeny, meeny, miny, moe' as his way to choose his victim. Each of them were terrified, hoping that the bat didn't land on them. Although, Ken was trying to be the tougher man.

He ended up being the one chosen to take the punishment. Everyone froze, terrified.

"If anybody moves, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his leader. And then we'll see. You can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that," the older man said.

Immediately, Negan took a swing towards Ken and it landed over his skull. Blood began to drip down his forehead but it didn't stop him from pushing himself up to stand his ground.

"Oh! Look at that! Takin' it like a champ!"

"Suck...my...nuts," Ken hissed.

He received another hit while the others began to cry or have a look of horror. And then another. And then another. Eventually, Negan was hitting only the brain matter that remained.

"He said suck my nuts," the man chuckled.

Calvin got up and punched the man only to be pushed to the ground by a few other men. Anger coursed through the man's veins. That's when Calvin was put back in line while the man reminded them about his rule. 

"That, is a no-no!" Negan repeated.

He finished his small reminder before hitting Felix over the head with the bat, twice. Despite the pain, he raised his body up, looking to Jack. One eye had been popped out of his socket and blood flowed down his face. More tears formed in the Irish man's blue eyes.

"Buddy, are you still there?" The older man questioned. "I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak...but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out...and it is gross as shit!"

Only mumbles could be heard. And then there was a pause before Felix looked at him, doing his best to express his last words.

"Jack, I'll find you," he slurred.

Negan noticed who he was looking at and for a moment, Jack thought he would show some sympathy. Or possibly pity. However, he went back to hitting Felix, ignoring the cries, especially from Jack. More hits were given even with the Swede's hand twitching before it stopped. Negan didn't stop until he finally felt satisfied, moving back to Mark who looked terrified. Possibly, he was in shock.

"Was the joke really that bad?"

After, he was taken to the RV and driven to the location where the man was hanged when they had been trying to get to the Hilltop. Mark was sent out to get the axe that Negan had thrown to the roof of the car. What made it a dangerous situation was the fog that had accumulated and the many walkers roaming on the land. He was pushed out, left to fend for himself without any weapons. The half Korean managed to make it to top but laid on the roof, thinking as to what had happened. Yet, he ran when Negan got impatient and began to shoot the roof. He held onto the hanged walker, hoping it would keep him from the other's grasp. Fortunately, Negan helped him out, shooting the walkers but still leaving him outside the RV. He killed a few of them, the thought of his friends being killed as his motivation.

Eventually, he was able to get back in after the man let him inside. He gave him back the axe, only to have part of the blood cleaned off with his jacket. Although, he was given back the weapon, which surprised him. What purpose would it serve him to have a weapon? Fighting back had resulted in losing two of their friends. Scratch that, two family members.

Mark had finally been returned to his group and thrown out the RV, back onto his knees. Yet, there was still some form of defiance within the man. Negan ordered his men to point guns at the individuals remaining.

"Hey Simon. Do you have a pen?" The man asked.

He was handed a black marker. He ordered Frank to approach them, asking him if he was left-handed. Without hesitation, the young man responded no. A belt had been wrapped around his left arm before he was laid on the ground. The marker had been used to make a line across it. Tears streamed down the half Koreans face after not being able to negotiate with Negan. Yet, when he finished counting to the last number, the older man new he had won. Fortunately, the arm wasn't chopped off but the scare was enough for the man to finally break. To renounce all his power onto the man.

Everyone was leaving. Unfortunately, they took Calvin with them. Once they were all gone, Jack got up and walked over to Felix's body. He decided to stay and the Irish man begged them to leave. Yet, they wouldn't. Eventually, Frank hugged the other man, letting him cry on his shoulder. Ryan, Mary, and Cry took a hold of Ken's body before taking his corpse to the vehicle provided for them. Mark, Frank, and Arin did the same with Felix's body. 

As they drove off, Mark noticed a walker approaching before dropping to its knees, trying to get at the remaining brain matter. With that, he drove off with a few words haunting him. 

_"Bet ya thought you were all going to grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner in the happily ever after. No...doesn't work like that Mark. Not anymore."_

What could've been a lovely memory when thinking back about their life was now an impossible dream that would never be reached. Their life had changed, and now it was for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know, I'm the worst. But I had to. Anyways, I need ideas. Please leave some suggestions for any ideas you have or you have a request. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one shot.


	8. Rant Or So [Author's Note]

Hey guys. It's me. Usually, if I make an author's note, which isn't a usual thing, I just write stuff. Today, though, I need to blow off some steam and talk about a serious problem.

Let me begin by saying this: Fuck you Trump! Unfortunately, he won the presidential election. El mendigo cabrón ganó la presidencia. Anyways, I'm not happy in any way. Honestly, I'm disappointed that many people thought someone like him would make a good president. Personally, I wouldn't have voted for neither president, and I can't vote yet, but Hillary would've been a better option.

Oh, and by the, I don't care if anyone voted for a third party. Whatever. But anyone who decided it would be funny or a "better" option to put Harambe, fuck you as well!

Anyways, I hope I don't come out as hating people. I don't want to promote hate to anyone. Seeing as I've had a while to think, I want to say one last thing.

Right now, it feels like all hope is lost. Honestly, I will admit to actually crying when the results came up. But, from I've heard from teachers and other such things, we need to stay positive. Things most likely will get bad, maybe. But think about this. Not everything Trump says will automatically be passed, especially if it is deemed unconstitutional or so forth. As my American Lit. teacher said, we have a checks and balance. For right now, keep pushing forward. We have the power to fight back against anything that comes our way. Don't let anyone bring you done. Keep your head up and know we can make a difference.

I am a Mexican American.

I am not straight. [To clarify, I still I'm not sure what my sexuality is.]

Yes, I will admit to being a Christian. Not a good example of one, but hey.

I am sixteen years old.

And no matter who we are, how old we are, we are able to voice our thoughts and do what is right. Don't ever let anyone bring you down. Stay positive. I believe in all you because you are all worth something in this world.

-Hades

P.S. I'm bad at being inspirational and stuff. But take this in whatever way you want.


	9. Rant Or So [Final Thoughts]

Hello again. I know, I'm going to sound annoying if I keep mentioning about the presidential elections. I'm just adding my two extra cents. I most likely won't mention anything else about this entire situation unless something arises or such.

So, the first thing I wanted to do is apologize if anything I said on my first rant, or something similar, offended anyone. I admit to sounding a bit like a dick just by saying 'fuck you' to people. I guess my anger got the better of me, as that usually tends to happen.

Second, and this is regarding the protest rallies, I want to just say my opinion on them. It might feel like a difference isn't being made but it's showing how many people are standing up and voicing their opinions. I'm all for a peaceful protest, hell I'll be willing to join one. It's when individuals take it to the next level and begin to destroy/vandalize propert. That's where I feel it's taken to far and people need to calm down. Damaging property won't get anyone nowhere.

So, I won't keep any of you for too long. For my last words on the subject of everything, do whatever you feel is right. I know, sounds cheesy. If you want to voice your opinion, join a peaceful protest. Talk with someone who will listen. It doesn't matter if you're thirteen or thirty-two, American or Hispanic, whoever you are. You have a voice and it's one that should be heard.

So yeah, this should be my final words on the matter. Again, I'll only talk about it if the matter arises. And yeah, I'll see you all later.

-Hades

P.S. Trump is not my president.


	10. Hero [MatSepticeye]

He was heavily panting, trying to make his escape. The young man wouldn't let them catch him. Not today. Not ever. Although, there was a disadvantage to running through a crowd and not paying attention. It meant bumping into another individual.

"Shit. I'm so sorry," he said. "Anyways, I need to run."

Before the other man could say anything else, he ran, noticing how much closer the men were getting. No, he wouldn't let them take him. Looking to his left, he noticed an alley. Running inside, the young man noticed he hit a dead end.

"Damn it," he hissed.

Or was he stuck? His brown eyes landed on a stairway for a building. Maybe they were apartment buildings. Grabbing the ladder, the young man pulled himself up and climbed. He quickened his pace before deciding it was time to hide.

"Get him! He's up there!" One of them yelled.

Taking out a pocket knife, he began to mess with the window's lock before hearing something click. Opening it, the young man climbed inside before closing and locking the window. Now, he needed a place to hide. Yet, he didn't expect someone else to be in the apartment. So, when hearing a pair of keys dropping on the floor, the young man turned around. It was the same man he had bumped into.

"W-who are ye?" The other man asked.

"I just need to hide," he responded. "My name is Matthew Patrick and there's people looking for me. Please, let me just hide and I'll be out of your hair."

"Go inside the room. Ye can hide there," the man assured him. "Now."

Matthew nodded and ran into the man's small room. He decided to hide under the bed, hoping that they wouldn't search even the apartment. The young man held his breath when he heard multiple footsteps entering inside the other room. 

"Have you seen this man?! His name is Matthew Patrick. He goes by the title 'The Theorist'. Where did he go?" A voice asked.

"H-he ran out intah the hall," the other male answered. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," they said.

Footsteps could be heard running out the room before a door was slammed. Then, he heard the lock click.

"Ye c-could come out n-now," he stuttered.

Matthew did just that and exited from the bedroom, noticing that the shorter and younger looking male was shaking.

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you," Matthew assured him. "What's your name?"

"Sean McLoughlin. Or ye can call me Jack," he replied. "What's happening? Who are ye? And why were those men looking fer ye?"

"I-I can't tell you. Not now. But maybe you won't find out. I need a place to lay low. I'll get out of your hair. Don't worry about me," he smiled.

"Y-ye can stay. I-I doubt they'll be looking fer ye again in me apartment," Jack stated.

Watching the smaller male made his smile widen, already finding him adorable.

'Now isn't the time Matt,' he thought to himself. 'Focus.'

"Thank you. Don't worry, I won't overstay my welcome," Matt repeated.

"I'll get something set up in order tah get ye accommodated."

Entering his room, Jack went into his closet and grabbed two blankets with a pillow. Coming out of the closet, the younger man went back to the living room and handed Matt the items.

"Ye can stay on the couch. Sorry, I don't have an extra room," Jack explained to him. "I didn't expect fer something like this tah ever happen."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind sleeping on a couch. Thank you. Really, I appreciate it. Although it's the afternoon, I'm going to take a nap."

He put a blanket over the couch and laid down. Taking off his shoes, Matt put his feet on the couch. The pillow was rested against the armrest, creating a comfortable cushion. Closing his eyes, the young man relaxed and finally went to sleep.

**[Time Skip - One Year Later]**

Matt had stayed with Jack but helped him out in whatever he needed. He was always willing to help him around the house, cleaning when the Irish man went to work. Not only that, he might have developed a crush on Jack. Quite honestly, he was irresistible. The dark green hair suit him well, matching with most of the clothes he wore. But if there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was the baby blue eyes. Every time Jack got excited or happy, those eyes of his brightened. They practically matched the color of the sky, except they held more beauty. However, when angry or saddened, they turned a dark blue, close to a grey color. They became the icy seas found in extremely cold areas. His eyes easily expressed every emotion he felt on a daily basis.

And yet, he loved everything about him. Despite his temper, which was provoked by his boss, Matt loved every little thing that made him Jack. Maybe he could show the Irish man how much he cared for him? And if he was rejected, he just hoped that Jack wouldn't kick him out of the apartment. So, he began to clean as much as he could and actually cooked for both of them. Usually, once Jack got home, he either brought outside food or just heated up some of the frozen meals he had stored in the freezer.

Around five in the afternoon, the younger man had finally returned home. Both of his eyes widened when noticing fresh food being set on the table. Not only that, Matt was setting down two plates and other various other items needed to enjoy a good dinner.

"Did ye cook dinner?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm not to sure what you like but I hope you enjoy it. I'm not the best cook but I did try my best," Matt answered. "Also, it's not healthy to be eating constant fast food or frozen food."

"Oh. T-thank ye. Uhm, let me put my stuff in the room and we can eat," he smiled.

"I'll do it. You can start eating. I'm sure you're hungry and want to relax," the older man commented. "This is an entire afternoon and night just for you."

He could see a blush forming on Jack's cheek before he turned away.

"O-okay. Uhm, here's my jacket and I'll just leave me messenger bag here." 

Setting down his bag, he handed his jacket to Matt.

"I'll go to take it to the room."

Going into Jack's bedroom, Matt put his coat down and went back out, seeing that Jack was sitting on the table, waiting patiently. He smiled to himself before taking a seat across from him, getting himself comfortable.

"Let's eat," Matt said.

And so they did, Jack enjoying the meal that was prepared for him and complimenting his friend on how delicious it was. The older man ducked his head, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Sean, there's something I need to tell you. And if you want to hate me after, that's fine. I didn't just make this dinner so you can relax. Uhm, since you've let me stay here, I've come to like you. Actually, I've come to love you so much. I consider you as more than a friend. I really, really love you. You can hate me, that's okay with me. But I hope we can at least still be friends because I wouldn't want to lose someone as special as you," he rambled.

A look of surprise replaced the man's happy expression. Yet, it returned with a much wider smile. He noticed the Irish man getting up from his seat and moving to a chair next to him.

"If ye hadn't said that, I wouldn't be saying that I love ye too," Jack whispered.

With that, the younger man pressed his lips to the older man, holding him close by his neck. Both of Matt's hands moved to Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Before they deepened the kiss, the green haired lad pulled back. Matt rested his forehead against the shorter man's, smiling.

"Thank you," the older man mumbled. "While I clean up, get a movie and we'll watch it together."

Both moved away from each other before going to do their different tasks. Any remaining food was put away in a plastic container for tomorrow. Once done, he left the kitchen to the small living area, noticing Jack had already put the movie into the DVD player. Pressing play, Matt got himself comfortable on the couch and began to watch the movie with Jack sitting next to him.

At some point, the Irish man had moved closer and snuggled close to him. The American wrapped an arm around Jack, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"This is an interesting movie. Good choice," Matt mumbled.

No response. Looking down, he noticed Jack was already asleep. He chuckled softly before moving them quite carefully to make them both comfortable on the couch. Fortunately, the blanket was close to him so he put it over them, noticing how Jack moved into the warmth the blanket provided. Matt yawned himself, feeling sleepy himself. Soon after, he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

**[Time Skip - Next Morning]**

Jack began to wake up, feeling warm and comfortable. His blue eyes began to look around, noticing that Matt was gone. Although, a note was left on his coffee table. A smile formed on his lips and he took the piece of paper.

_I'll be right back. Went to get some pancake batter and other ingredients for a delicious breakfast. Made some coffee for you. Enjoy.  
\- Love, Matt._

The smile grew wider. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, noticing a cup next to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, he blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip. Turning around, his eyes widened and the cup dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces while the coffee began to stain the ground.

"Sorry to intrude on your morning but I need to talk with the man you're hiding. Now, take a seat on the couch and if you try anything, I'll have to hurt that pretty noggin of yours," the man smirked.

Terrified, Jack moved over to the couch and sat down, looking down and putting his hands together. A gun was pressed to his neck, making him completely nervous.

Ten minutes passed and they heard the front door to the apartment opening.

"I got us a variety of fruits but I don't know which ones you want me too..." Matt trailed off.

"Hello Matthew. Lovely to see you again. Set the groceries on the table and keep standing there. We have so much to talk about," he chuckled.

Following his instruction, Matt stood by the table and watched how Jack was trembling.

"Mark, just let him leave. He has nothing to do with this. This is just between you and me," he negotiated.

"Nah. I like him being here. Now, we've been looking for you for an entire year until a little birdie told me you were here. So, I decided to pay a visit and finish my mission," Mark stated. "Any last words to your dear friend?"

"I'm sorry Jack."

He looked up at Matt, already having his next move planned out. Just as the other man raised his gun, the Irish man pushed him with all his force. Unfortunately, the gun went off, the bullet piercing...

"Jack!" Matt yelled.

"Tie him to the chair!" Mark ordered.

Two of his men grabbed the older man and pushed him into a chair. His hands were placed behind him before they were being tied with rope rather tightly. The half Korean crouched down, pressing a hand to Jack's wound. The young man yelled, pain blossoming from the wound.

"Wow. You're willing to sacrifice your life for this guy. How disappointing. Now, just so that neither of you get out alive, we need to set this bomb for two minutes. Tyler, get it ready and then we leave."

Getting up, Mark pushed Jack close to Matt with his foot which caused blood to stain the carpeted floor. His other man set down a small box, setting a certain time. Tyler gave a nod and thumbs up. Mark signalled for all of them to leave and they followed his directions until all of them were gone. Once they left, Jack pushed himself up with a groan.

"We cut the wire, right? It'll work that way, right?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. Hey, it's okay. Get yourself help. Leave me here," Matt assured him.

"No. I'm gonna get ye out," he swore.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed a shard from the shattered cup before returning right next to Matt, going onto his knees.

"Which wire do I cut? There's are two...reds, four blue, one green, and one...black," he slurred.

"Cut the two red ones, the first blue one, and then the black one," the older man instructed.

Jack grabbed a red one and slashed at it, missing by a few inches. He did it once again and managed to cut it. He grabbed the next red one and did the same. It was harder to get the blue one cut, missing several times. After his tenth attempt, he cut it and moved to the black one. It was much harder, the wire being buried within the wires. He began to feel tired, but using his remaining strength, Jack cut it with five seconds to spare.

"Matty, I feel tired. I'm gonna go tah sleep," he muttered.

"Sean, I need you to stay awake. Just give me the shard and keep yourself awake," Matt softly directed.

Looking at his recent boyfriend, the young man gave a nod of his head and placed it on his hand. Although, Jack gave into his own tiredness and fell on his side, completely unconscious. As quickly as he could, the older man cut at the rope before finally getting them off. He moved close to Jack, pressing a hand to his wound and getting out his phone, calling for an ambulance.

**[Time Skip - The Hospital]**

Matt had sat by Jack's bed, waiting for him to wake up. The Irish man had been lucky that nothing major had been touched or damaged by the gun shot wound. However, he did have to be taken into surgery. Now, he was waiting for the young man to finally wake up. Although, Matt didn't have to wait to long as Jack groaned and began to look around the hospital room until his blue eyes landed on him.

"Matthew," Jack croaked out. "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. You received a gun shot to your abdomen and you passed out after. I called an ambulance and here you are now," he explained. 

Before Jack could say anything else, a harsh cough interrupted him. Immediately, the older man grabbed a cup of water by the bedside and helped the Irish man drink some with the straw.

"Thank ye."

"Actually, I should be thanking you. You took a bullet for me, disarmed a bomb, and let me hide the first time I chose to hide in your apartment," Matt listed. "Thank you. I guess it's time I repay you with the truth."

"Ye don't have tah to do that," Jack whispered.

"No. I will do it," the American started. "I was part of an organization that dealt with eliminating certain individuals. However, we took down big businesses and hidden networks. That was until certain members of our group went rogue. Obviously, that was Mark and those who allied themselves with him. The final decision was to disband and stay hidden. Unfortunately, he killed two of us. I was next but here I am now."

"Why 'The Theorist'?" Jack asked.

"You still remember that, huh?" Matt chuckled. "I made the theories to what could be there next move. Every piece of evidence was used in order for me to theorize their next move. Most of the time, I was right."

"Oh. That's awesome," he smiled. "What's gonna happen with Mark?"

Before he could respond, commotion could be heard coming from outside. Jack's eyes widened in fear, realizing it was Mark. However, Matt only looked ready for his entrance.

"Matty," the Irish man whimpered.

"Don't worry Sean. I called for some reinforcement. They won't hurt you nor me," he assured Jack.

The door was kicked in and Mark appeared with his men. Immediately, Jack grabbed onto Matt's hand for reassurance.

"I really can't seem to kill you. Fuck me. I guess since he's in a hospital bed and you have no one to really defend you, I've been given my opportunity!" The half Korean exclaimed. "Any final words before you depart from your dear beloved?"

"That's just a theory," he whispered.

Before he could pull the trigger, armored men came into the room, aiming their weapons towards the men.

"Put your guns down or we will be forced to shoot you!"

"Damn it! Do as Ken says men!" Mark yelled.

Each of them put their weapons down before each were arrested, being led out the hospital.

"Mark my words Matthew Patrick, I will get you and maybe I'll make Jack my little pet!" Mark cackled.

He was pushed out before everything in the hospital returned to normal. Although, Matt held onto Jack, who had began to cry again.

"I'm glad they're gone," he mumbled.

"Me too Sean. Me too. And thanks to Ken, Mark and the rest of his group will be gone for a while. Anyways, you need to rest. Sleep a bit more."

He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and noticed how the young Irish man fell asleep. Good, he needed the rest.

Their life had returned to normal, fortunately. Mark hadn't escaped now that he was sent to a maximum security prison along with his men. Matt had proposed to Jack a year after the incident. Now, they were living their happily ever, despite what had happened. Sean Patrick-McLoughlin was happy with Matthew Patrick. Everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was long. Anyways, this was a request from Carol A. I hope it was done well. If anyone wants to send an idea or something, comment below. I'll see all of you in the next one shot.


	11. Happy Thanksgiving! [Author's Note]

Hello everyone. How's everyone doing? I hope you're having a great Thanksgiving. For any of you who don't celebrate it, I hope you're all having a wonderful day. I didn't know whether to make an author's note so soon but I decided to do one because of this holiday.

First, I would like to say that today has been pretty hectic. I had to wake up early, help out by feeding the homeless [which is nice to do], and then it's feasting time with the familia. Not to mention, I'm also a tad bit tired but hey, I don't mind.

Anyways, since today is a day of gratitude, I wanted to give my thanks to all of you who have been reading these one shots. I feel that just saying thanks isn't showing how much I appreciate every single one of you [sorry if I phrased it weirdly]. I honestly wish I could show all of you how much I care for all of you and how thankful I am for each of you.

I guess since today is a day of giving thanks, I wanted to say what I am thankful for:

-My family

-My friends

-People like Jack, Mark, Felix, Cry, etc.

-My friend from Twitter

-And you guys.

I really am thankful not just today but everyday for all of you. Thank you for being amazing. I love you guys a lot and I hope for the best for each of you.

-Hades

P.S. I hope today is a just as a good day as any other day.


	12. Two Face [Finale]

**Mark - 4:27 p.m.**

**I'm coming.**

 

**Mark - 4:28 p.m.**

**We're all coming.**

 

**Felix - 4:30 p.m.**

**Jack, I'm getting a flight to Ireland.**

 

**Mark - 4:31 p.m.**

**Just wait about a day. We're coming.**

 

Felix's flight had landed first as he was the closest one to Jack. Now, the Swedish man waited for the flight to come from America. Yet, he was getting impatient. To pass the time, he tried calling his friend again but it only went to voicemail.

 

Fortunately, an announcement that the flight from Boston was landing. Immediately, he got up from his seat and made sure to grab his sign. His blue eyes moved to the crowd of people who were exiting from the second gate. Each of them were going to the baggage claim, grabbing their luggage and bags. It was after a minute that he saw the redhead. However, a mess of curly hair and long hair with a blonde strip came into his line of vision. His friend must've invited them. Well, with more people, it be more help for their friend. Felix held up the sign, waiting for them to notice him. It hadn't taken long as they went to grab their backpacks and turned, noticing his neon green sign.

 

"Fuck Felix. Are you trying to blind someone with that sign of yours?" The redhead asked.

 

"It got your attention. Anyways, it's nice to see you guys here. It might help Sean to open up and talk if he sees his friends here," Felix said. "Now, let's go see that little leprechaun."

 

"Have you called him?" Mark inquired.

 

"Yeah but he's not answering," the Swedish man replied.

 

"Damn it," the half Korean cursed.

 

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. We have to stay positive. For his sake," the taller man reminded.

 

"You're right Dan. C'mon, let's get a cab and leave," Mark instructed.

 

Each of them exited from the airport but made sure to keep themselves more hidden. As much as they loved their communities, they were rushing to get to Jack's place as quickly as possible. No one came out to them, fortunately, which meant getting a cab rather quickly. Felix decided to sit in the front while Mark, Danny, and Arin situated themselves in the back. They told the driver the address and there journey began.

 

There conversation was kept to a minimum before they got lost in their own thoughts. The cabbie tried to start a conversation with them, once in a while. Felix was the one who answered the questions or gave a response back. They weren't trying to be rude but with constant thoughts running through their heads, it was hard to answer or continue a simple talk.

 

Eventually, they arrived to the building were Jack lived. Each of them combined their money and paid the driver. Grabbing their stuff, each of them exited the vehicle and watched as the person drove away.

 

"The green bean lives in a nice place," Arin commented. "Anyways, let's go and find his place."

 

Entering inside, all four of them began to search for the young man's apartment number. They kept their pace quick but stayed observant, looking at each number.

 

"Guys, I found his place!" Felix exclaimed.

 

Mark, Dan, and Arin walked over to their Swedish companion, having gone a bit further. Felix knocked on the door, hoping to hear the young man's footsteps. However, they heard nothing.

 

"Knock again," the redhead shrugged.

 

So the younger man did. Again, their was no response.

 

"Sean?" Mark called out. "Can you open the door? We just want to talk with you."

 

There were no footsteps and neither did they here the voice of the Irish man.

 

"C'mon you Irish potato! Don't make me roast you again and record it here!" Felix  yelled.

 

Dan rested a hand onto the shorter man's shoulder, realizing that it was his coping mechanism when worried about his friends.

 

"I can tell you're worried but I need you to relax. It might make Sean extremely nervous if he sees you in this manner," Dan whispered. "Just take a deep breath for right now."

 

The Swedish man gave a nod of his head, inhaling deeply before letting it out slowly. However, all four of them were startled by the sound of a door slamming.

 

"Do ye need something lads? All of ye are causin' a commotion and I really don't want these other people tah come out and complain about four lads yellin' their lungs out," the individual stated.

 

"Do you think you can open this door for us? Our friend Jack has been keeping to himself and we're all worried about him," Arin explained.

 

"Oh, that lad. He's been a bit quiet. I usually don't do t'is but I can tell ye all care," the landlord told them.

 

They took out a key and unlocked the front door, kindly asking them to keep their voice down before leaving. Each of them entered inside noticing how silent it was.

 

"Jack? You here?"

 

It stayed quiet in the apartment which made each of them nervous. Setting their bags down, each of them assigned themselves a certain area of the apartment to look through.

 

Dan had gone upstairs, searching for him in his recording room before heading to the young man's room, noticing the door was slightly ajar. Approaching it, he pushed it more.

 

"Jack?"

 

He looked around before his brown eyes landed on the body of his Irish friend. Running over to him, the older man noticed how grey his skin look. Dan placed a hand onto the man's chest, noticing there was no heartbeat.

 

"Guys!" He yelled.

 

The oldest American heard the various footsteps of his friends running up the stairs before entering inside the room.

 

"Did you...find...him?" Mark asked. "Is he...dead?"

 

He gave a nod of his head, beginning to tear up. The little green bean, the young man he had grown fond off, was dead. Although, Felix was the first to break. Arin, being the closest to the Swedish man, brought him in for a hug. The younger man gripped onto his shirt tightly, crying into his shoulder.

 

"It's okay. Let it out," Arin murmured.

 

Mark moved close to his bed, noticing how peaceful the Irish man looked. Although, what caught his attention was the journal. Grabbing it, the half Korean opened it and began to read through it.

 

_To whomever finds my body, I'm sorry. I didn't want for this to happen. Please, make sure that it's taken to the appropriate place. As for the journal, make sure it's handed to the correct people. Please. Thank you and I apologize that you had to see this._

_To my family, I'm sorry if I disappointed all of you for doing what I did. But I had to do this if it meant protecting all of you from something dangerous. I love all of you and I would do anything for you guys._

_To my friends, I care to much for all of you to see each of you hurt. I didn't want it to hurt any of you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please, understand that I needed to do this to protect all of you. I had to make sure this would end with all of you unharmed._

_Mark, if you're reading this, I wanted to congratulate you on being with Amy and proposing to her. That's amazing. I really am proud of you. Sorry that I'll miss the wedding or seeing you have a tiny version of both of you running around. Just know I did this to protect you so you would both have a wonderful future to look forward to._

_Last but certainly not least, Felix._

 

"Hey, Felix. Jack, he left a note for you to read," Mark announced.

 

"I-I'll go read it," the Swedish man sniffled.

 

Arin gave him a pat on the back before walking over to Mark, taking a hold of the journal. He watched as the half Korean moved next to Danny, seeking comfort from the older man.

 

_Last but certainly not least, Felix. I'm sorry that I made this decision. I just didn't want **it** to hurt you like **it** kept showing me in my dreams. Or kill you. Not only that, I really love you, more than a friend. You can hate me for that because I know you're with Marzia but I really love you. Well, loved you since I probably won't ever be able to tell you. Thank you for making me happy and again, I'm sorry._

 

"Oh Jack," Felix whispered.

 

He moved beside his dead friend, holding onto the cold hand. Once again, the Swedish man cried, hoping somehow he would come back to life.

 

Officers, paramedics, and the coroners arrived to the apartment after getting a call from Mark. The body had been inspected before he was taken by the coroners. Each of them were asked to give a statement but tears kept forming in their eyes.

 

"We're sorry about all t'is. It's hard tah deal with a loss of a friend. If any of ye need anything, I know of a good grievance counselor all o' ye can contact. Please, consider this as a way tah talk," the officer stated, handing each of them a number.

 

All four men thanked the officer before they all sat down to think and mourn the loss of their friend. Danny would be missing the small green bean, knowing how big of an impact he made in his life. Arin was losing a friend who changed his life and showed him a new way of seeing the world. However, Mark was still healing from the previous experience of losing a close friend. Now, his heart was breaking once again seeing that his closest friend had taken the same decision. As for Felix, he was taking the situation the hardest. Tears continued to run down his face as he wasn't able to stop crying. The Irish potato had made him laugh and brought joy to his life. Not only that, he loved him in a brotherly manner. Maybe he would've never been able to reciprocate the young man's feelings but he still loved him. And now, he was gone.

 

**[Time Skip - The Funeral]**

 

Family, close friends, and various other individuals were in sitting on the church benches. His father was holding Jack's mother close, rubbing her back. In the same way, Marzia held onto Felix tightly, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. No words were said, finding it hard to even say two words without crying.

 

During the burial, Bob and Wade kept themselves close to Mark along with The Game Grumps, Ryan, Matt, Amy, and his other close friends. Felix had Marzia right beside him with Ken, Cry, Ethan, PJ, and other individuals. Even Calvin, who usually kept more to himself, flew from Seattle to help comfort a friend. All of them kept themselves close, helping the family as well by giving them words of condolences. Many expressed the happiness Jack had brought into their life, making his mother smile while his brother Malcolm thanked them.

 

Everyone began to leave, wanting to have some time for themselves to mourn. Only Mark and Felix stayed by the grave, keeping themselves silent.

 

"We should go. They're waiting for us," Mark mumbled.

 

"Yeah. Goodbye Sean," Felix whispered.

 

As they made their way back to their friends, Mark felt a slight headache forming. Maybe all the crying was really taking a toll on him. He only shrugged his shoulders. Most likely it was nothing. Or was it?

 

_**"Hello Mark," it chuckled**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this one shot story. I know, it wasn't a good ending but it's what I had in mind. As always, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any requests, comment below and I will do my best. As always, I will see you dudes in the next one shot.


	13. Ungrateful

**[New Years]**

He had bought him a lovely ring to propose. It wasn't anything special, a simple black band, but he was hoping the other would like it. Yet, when he went down on his knees and opened the box, the other man sighed angrily.

"Couldn't you have gotten something better? This looks cheap. I want my ring to shine."

He stomped his foot as the other felt tears form in his eyes.

"I-I can get ye a better one. I'll replace this and make sure tah get ye a shiny one."

"You better."

**[Valentine's Day]**

Chocolates. Flowers. A lovely card. He had bought him gifts to show his fiance how much he meant to him. Not only that, the young man had made the other breakfast in bed. And yet, it wasn't enough.

"These chocolates are disgusting. Where did you buy these? I bet they're from that cheap liquor store! And this card looks fucking horrible! Did you have a preschooler make it? And you know I hate flowers? You couldn't have bought me better gifts?!"

"I'm sorry. I'll go get ye a better card and chocolates. I can make a reservation at t'at restaurant ye like."

Despite wanting to cry, he held it in. He wouldn't do it no matter how much he wanted to.

"Do it then!"

**[Birthday]**

He had decided to make a cake, using his mother's recipe. Despite his previous gifts not being good enough, the young man hoped it would impress his fiance.

It had taken two hours or so to finish it and frost it. He had made sure to write 'Happy Birthday' in a nice cursive. Walking out the kitchen, he set the cake on the table and put some candles on it. Now, he waited for his fiance to return.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Unfortunately, the other man didn't look too happy.

"This cake tastes like shit. If you made this, you did a horrible fucking job."

"I-I got ye a present."

He took out a thin box that had a necklace with his fiance's name engraved.

"Really? This is the best you can give me? After spoiling you with lovely stuff and this is the thanks I get. Wow."

"I can get ye a better one. It'll be shiny a-and I'll engrave it with diamonds."

"That's better."

While the other smirked, the young man's shoulders sagged.

**[Post Wedding Celebration]**

"It was a nice wedding. Did ye see the dress Amy was wearing? I like Felix's suit."

"Only because they thought of buying the best of the best. Unlike this wedding, which was bad. You could've rented a better place, done a better ceremony, and bought yourself a better suit. But no, you just have to be stingy and selfish. You never try to think of what I want. How pathetic."

"Oh. W-what about our gifts?"

"They were all bad. Did you even try to tell your friends what I wanted? Probably not. Each gift was horrible. Just tell them to return them."

"I-I...but they were expensive."

His husband turned around, squishing both cheeks forcefully. The younger man was trying not to cry.

"Expensive my ass. Return them and bring better stuff. Understand?!"

"Y-yes."

He began to cry softly, trembling. But the young man gave a nod of his head.

**[Christmas]**

With the bonus money given to him, the young man bought his husband several gifts. He had gotten a better ring that had a diamond, a gold necklace, and a rather expensive set of colognes. It was the best he could do.

Yet, when they were supposed to open presents, his partner refused.

"P-please. If ye don't like it, I can return it and get ye a better gift."

"You might as well do that since you're bad at gift giving."

"I'm...I'm gonna go outside. I'll find ye better presents."

His husband didn't seem to care as he went back to looking at his phone. The younger man grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone before leaving the house. Tears were streaming down his face. It was always the same. He never liked the presents or he didn't try to open them.it made the younger male sad. Deciding to stop his walking, he sat down on a bench, watching the snow. Why couldn't he get a perfect gift for his husband that he would appreciate? He was crying on his own, no one to comfort him. So, when the hand touched his shoulder, he jumped, looking at the person with teary eyes.

"What's wrong friend?"

His voice was soothing, making his body relax instinctively.

"My husband didn't open m-my presents that were bought we w-with my bonus money. He never likes the presents I give him."

"Hmm. He sounds like an ungrateful bastard. Hey, how would you like to spend the holidays with me and my friends? It is a weird offer but you won't have to be in tears anymore."

"O-okay. What's yer name?"

"Well, my real name is Ryan. But I usually go by Cry."

"I'm Sean. But most people just call me Jack."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, come on. Let's lighten the mood for you on Christmas."

"T-t'ank you."

The other man extended out his hand and the younger male took it, following him to a better place where people were much more grateful and spread smiles instead of misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit short. It's to make up for my lack of activity. I do have a few more things coming up. Also, I don't know if I'll make a part two for this. If you want, I'll do it. Just comment below. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next one shot.


	14. My Apologies [Author's Note]

So, it's been two seeks since I've last updated and I'm sorry about that. The first week was finals' week, so I was really busy with all that school stuff. The week after, I don't really have an excuse. I started my winter vacation but I didn't know what to write. So, I really am sorry for my lack of updates. I will do my best to get back to trying to be consistent and yeah.

Another thing, I do plan to make another quick one shot. For the one shot before, I know it's written a bit differently but I needed to vent a bit, so it's more of venting one shot. I hope I can make another one before the year ends and I will make another author's note for New Years.

I hope I can keep to this. And I really hope you are enjoying these one shots. Anyways, I apologize for my inactivity and I plan to get my ass back into the rhythm of everything. Thank you.

-Hades

P.S. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas with family and friends. If you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a lovely day. If you could not celebrate it with family or anyone, I hope that you were still able to have a fantastic day.


	15. Happy New Years! [Authors Note]

I know, the clock probably hasn't struck midnight for many of you. Unless it has then happy new years. I hope you all spend it well. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read these one shots or my small author notes. So far, there are 65 fucking kudos and 1802 hits! That is amazing! Really, I'm happy to see that people are reading these or even taking a peek.

I know I said I would do a one shot for today but I'm not gonna have time to do one as I don't want to rush it. But, I'll be working on it and I hope to finish it soon.

On a final note, I hope you enjoy today and have a great New Years.

-Hades

P.S. I hope this new year that comes or has come for you starts off good and even if things seem really hard, just push forward. I believe in you and 2017 is a way to renew yourself. Good luck and best wishes.


	16. Another one?! [Author's Note]

Hello. I know, another author's note. I'm sorry that I keep making more of these. I've been having a bit of writer's block while writing some of the one shots. But, I do hope that I can get ideas flowing soon in order to avoid sending more of these author's note. Anyways, I've decided to talk about something really quickly and send some thoughts out.

As you know, tomorrow is the presidential inauguration. Unless you're ahead, then it's today. Donald Trump will be coming into power. I know, it's news that is whatever. Well, to some. I've come to accept that we're going to have a president that isn't quite what is expected. But there are going to be changes, yet I'm not sure how big and neither do I know what the effect will be.

But here's what I want to say to any of you who are afraid or are nervous or any other feelings related. It's okay. It's okay to feel afraid or nervous or any of these emotions. I'm nervous about the next four years. Hell, I'm worried. However, I want you to know that whatever shit comes your way, you can do this. You can pull through this. Who knows what might be coming our way but know that I believe in you. I know you can do this. And even if it feels like you've fallen to the ground and you can't pick yourself up, know that there are people who are willing to help you up. That includes me. 

It doesn't matter our ethnicity, race, sexuality, gender, religion, etc. We are all humans. We are all born with skin and bone. The four years that are to come are going to be times that will either break us as a society or unite us. All I know is that we need to stand united against whatever crap comes this way.

I love each and every one of you. I really appreciate every single one of you. And no matter what happens, I'll be here as a friend to talk to you along with many other individuls. Thank you guys so much. For everything.

-Hades

P.S.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - Martin Luther King Jr.

"We draw our strength from the very despair in which we have been forced to live. We shall endure." - Cesar Chavez


	17. Adding My Two Cents [Author's Note]

Before I start, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in such a long while. I've been busy with school and some other stuff. I just, I don't know. Anyways, I do hope to finish this one shot soon so I can have it uploaded soon. But enough about that. Let's talk for a bit.

Recently, as many you may or may not, there had been a lot of shit happening involving Pewdiepie a.k.a Felix. He's had his show cancelled, was dropped by Disney, and other stuff. I don't want to go into depth with this seeing as it's a controversial subject. So, let's begin.

Starting with Felix's joke, there are various opinions about what he did. Some would say it was just a joke, which would be more on the side of dark humor. On the other hand, it's a very touchy subject and when it involves certain groups, such as neo-nazis supporting what is just supposed to be a joke, then things have gone a bit too far. As a teenager who's still in high school, I hear a variety of jokes, whether they be the average dick jokes or cheesy ones or even dark humor jokes. While each of them are okay to use, dark humor is in the shades of grey, sometimes it's good to measure what we say. In some way, Felix should have been careful with what he said. I understand that many will just argue that it was just a joke. However, sometimes jokes can go a bit too far and can actually affect many. Regarding his video apologizing, I watched it and I cried at the end of it. I do support Felix, not because I watch his content. I just see him as some genuine and I can see his heart was in the right place when he made the joke. I guess it just didn't land how it was supposed to. Again, this is all based on my opinion.

With Mark's video, I agree with the idea of respect. I understand that sometimes it's hard to really show it to someone who maybe is attacking you verbally with words that may or may not hurt you. Yes, people can be hurtful towards you and say many things towards you. However, it's always important to be respectful. I do firmly believe, however, that respect needs to be earned. But I can understand what he's trying to say. As usual, it's about character. Anyways, respect is important.

Concerning Jack's video, I understand what he was trying to do and his points. I don't think he was trying to throw Felix under the bus as many were saying. He was trying to be unbiased, and I can see that it was a bit hard to really have a sit down and discuss a serious matter. Especially when there are many eyes watching and ears listening. There were many points I agreed with. However, I feel that the entire video just blew up and people began to throw hate when Keem decided to make his video on Twitter. Now, I'm pretty sure after the video, there were some people who were probably thinking, "oh, how dare Jack not defend Felix" or something else. However, everything just went to suit with Keem adding fuel to the fire.

The only thing I agreed with is that the media should not be able to control what should get censored and what shouldn't. YouTube is its own domain where people will call out anyone who's acting out of line. However, what I didn't like was his attitude towards Jack and when Jack apologized, Keemstar's video just happened to be titled 'Jacksepticeye backstabs Pewdiepie', which was a load of bs, in my opinion. The video itself was poor and only showing parts of a clips, which is ridiculous for someone who "reports the news".

Last but not least, the media. Oh dear, the media. While they're allowed to report on what's happening in society and politics and other stuff, twisting words to benefit their articles. Yes, reports might actually have useful information but sometimes they ignore the actual important details. It's unfortunate to see how they don't really care to show stuff such as charity works from Felix or the more important stuff such as our world today. As I said before and what Keemstar said, the media shouldn't focus on these stuff because as a community, we'll call people out. If they want, alright then. But as the news, manipulating words, which is what most new sites do anyways, and practically slandering a human being is not the way to do things.

Anyways, in summary, despite the mistake committed, Felix apologized. He doesn't deserve to be witch-hunted as he's only human. And we as humans aren't perfect. Respect people. Yes, even those who may or may not deserve it. Respect is important. Jack is allowed to express his opinions and thoughts. WSJ, and other media sources, need to try and better themselves. If Disney chose to drop Felix, fair enough. Having the second season of Scare Pewdiepie is a consequence of his actions but it is unfortunate to see how much hard work went down the drain over a messy situation. I hope there is something can be done about this but I doubt they'll change their minds about it.

Anyways, this is all based on my opinion. So, yeah. Thanks to anyone who made it this far. I appreciate all of you for listening.

-Hades

P.S. I should have finished the day after Jack's video but I was having trouble expressing my thoughts. But here it is after almost a week.


	18. Previews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just some quick previews of what I'm writing at the current moment.

**[Untitled 1]**

He had been running for a while, slipping a bit on the icy sidewalk but managing to stay on his feet. No, the Irish man wouldn't let the demon catch him. Jack wasn't going to be killed. Not by some psycho demon who was out for blood.

The young man was fortunate to find a secluded building to hide it. However, the only disadvantage was that it was an abandoned mall which had recent Christmas decorations. That was unusual. Yet, he didn't have time to think about. Right now, Jack needed a way to defeat Dark.

Some of the shops were boarded up and locked well, making him panic. What if there was no place to hide? Yet, he noticed the first store that was open. It was a store for men's fashion. Upon entering, Jack heard 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire' playing. How?

"I'm coming Seán!" His voice echoed.

The young man's blue eyes widened and he began to go through the store until he found the dressing rooms. However, when opening the first door, he gagged.

"Felix," he mumbled.

His Swedish friend was dead. His shoulders had been impaled by two thick sticks of a pine tree, red blood staining his pink jumper. Four candy canes had been stabbed in different areas. The first two he saw were in his eyes, dry blood coating around the area and the candy cane. Another had been stabbed into his neck while the other had been dug deeply into his knee. What made it worse was his abdomen had been torn open, leaving a pile of spilled over guts on the floor. However, it looked as though they had been tied together. Yet, what caught his eyes were the words about his corpse.

"First gift," he muttered.

Jack looked at his corpse before running out the store. He needed to find a different place, where there were be no dead bodies. The Irish man continued forward, looking for another store. Seeing a pet store, Jack ran to it and entered inside.

"No. Mark..." he trailed off.

His friend had been hung with Christmas lights. A garland had been used to tie his hands in front of him. Something else he noticed was a stick had been impaled onto the top of his head, which also had a mistletoe hanging at the end. A paper had been pinned to his chest that read 'Kiss Me'. What made it worse was 'All I Want For Christmas is You' was playing. Farther away, he saw a light shining against the wall.

"Second gift," he whispered.

Something within Jack stirred. Maybe it was anger. Well, whatever it was, it sparked a fire within him. He was going to kill Dark, no matter what it took.

 

**[Untitled 2]**

**|| Spoilers for Gotham. Read at your own risk of knowing. ||**

He was going insane. It couldn't be possible that his own father had been pulled from his grave? Neither could it be possible for him to appear to him as a ghost. And yet, for Seán William McLoughlin, this is what was happening. It wasn't the same without Felix. And having the new man, Robin, was too much.

A warning from his deceased father had given him a warning about the 'birthday boy'. And it just so happened that the next day was spent celebrating Robin's birthday. Immediately, the young man had waddled into the other man's office. He looked around until his blue eyes landed on a suspicious body bag. Pulling it out the closet and opening it, Seán almost gagged.

And then Robin came in and once the body was shown, he looked rather confused. However, the Irish man didn't give him time to really explain himself as he immediately grabbed a trophy and repeatedly hit him until the man was on the floor, blood pooling under him.

"Mr. Tokar..."

The rest was a blur of words but he knew  that he done something bad. Dragging the body to the closet, he made sure to hide it before leaving to his interview.

However, things don't go as planned.

 

**[Untitled 3]**

Six years. Seven months. It had taken officers, the FBI, and other organizations to finally get one hint to lead them to the killer. From the small sample of DNA, they had managed to find out he was an Irish male around the age of twenty-seven.

"Family is deceased except for a brother. However, nothing is known of him. At the current moment, we're still trying to find a location. However, once we do capture him, we will bring him to justice," the detective stated.

The media wanted more questions answered but the detective refused, leaving from the conference room and to his office.

Meanwhile, the Irish man watched as the live conference ended, making him grin widely. Well then, it was time to set his plan in motion. The male walked to a cupboard under the stairs, opening it.

"Hey Jack. I'm so happy tah see ye. Now, I have a big favor tah ask. Well, it's more of a demand. I need ye tah take my place in my arrest," he stated. "Ye got tah take my place. And if ye decide tah tell me no, I will hunt down all o' yer friends and kill each of them. And we'll have a killer celebration."

Jack shook his head, mumbling into the gag. Tears had formed in his eyes.

"You always were the crybaby o' the family," the Irish man mumbled. "Sorry, ma and pa won't be wiping yer tears."

Using his nail, he not only wiped a tear but also scratched his cheek.

"Yer skin is so soft. But, t'at won't matter once yer on death row thanks tah my crimes," he smirked. "Now, time tah put ye tah sleep."

He grabbed his green hair before pulling Jack's head to the side, exposing his neck. Taking out the needle, he injected  it into his skin and inserted the drug. Blue eyes began to hide behind layers of pale skin before the young man went unconscious.

"T'at was easier than expected."

Picking up the other male, he made his way to the garage before walking to his car, unlocking the door and laying Jack on the floor of the car. After, he moved to the driver's side, he turned the ignition on before backing up and then driving off.

An hour passed passed before Jack began to stir awake. A small groan escaped his lips before...

 

**[Untitled 4]**

Currently, the Irish man was on the staircase of the gymnasium, waiting for his partner. Music was blaring in the background from the DJ the school decided to hire for the night. As much as he would love to be inside dancing, he needed to wait. After a few minutes, his phone vibrated and quickly, Jack took it out his pocket.

**Mark - 9:20 p.m.**

**I'm not going. She needs me.**

**Jack - 9:22 p.m.**

**Thanks. Have a good life. Thanks for ruining mine.**

What was he expecting from the asshole? Despite Mark saying he wouldn't cheat, he did, several times, with the same girl. There was no point staying. Jack was standing up and dusting himself off but stopped when a car pulled up and a girl rushed out, tears running down her face.

"Fuck you!" She cried out.


	19. Unwilling Follower [Link/Jack]

People were chanting, murmuring different words in a dead language. All of them wore hoods that obscured their faces. Each of them were kneeling before a statuette that they all called 'God', praying to it and. It was the reason for their chanting. After a few minutes, all of them stopped but only one of them stood on their feet.

"Brothers, sisters, we've gathered here today to discuss a very important matter. Recently, there has been complications when finding the perfect candidate for our Lord. The perfect suit of flesh and bones for him to inhabit is needed. Yet, from all the candidates, none of them have been successful meat suits. He doesn't like them. We must find a new candidate. Someone that fits the description."

"Can you not use one of your patients?" Someone asked.

"None of them would suit him. They're not in the best condition. Each of them have their problems that make them unclean," he responded.

Although, the male froze for a second, realizing there was someone.

"We'll have another meeting in three days. I'll see you soon."

And with that, they stood up and took their cloaks off, folding them and hanging them in a wardrobe. All of them left, saying their farewells with their leader smiling widely.

**[Time Skip - Morning]**

His tie was adjusted correctly, straightened perfectly along with his hair, styled with pomade, wanting to look his best. Today, he met with his patients and the male didn't want to look messy. And then, his phone rang, which he picked up quickly.

"Dr. Link Neal speaking," he responded.

_"He's early. Actually, he's been here, apparently, since the morning and he's shivering. I think he was outside in the rain," the person explained._

"Again?" Link questioned.

_"Yes. Are you on your way? He doesn't seem to be in a good state."_

"I'm on my way Ryan. Keep a watch on him and make sure he doesn't walk out," he instructed.

_"Got it. I'll see you then," Ryan said._

"Alright. Bye."

Link hung up and rushed to get everything, which consisted of: his briefcase, notes, and coffee. After, he exited his home, making sure to leave Jade, his dog, food and water. He entered inside his car, quickly heading out the garage and beginning to drive.

It didn't take him long to arrive. Only half an hour. However, he quickly parked his car and rushed inside. His blue eyes landed on the young man that was sitting on one of the chairs, both hands clutching onto a pale pink blanket. Faded green hair covered one of his eyes. It didn't matter as both were shut as he was sleeping.

"Jack looks really tired this time," Ryan whispered.

"Unfortunately, this is the result of what he's doing to himself," Link commented.

The other male gave a nod of his head as Link approached the sleeping figure, gently resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Yet, the gentle touch was enough to startle him.

"I'm awake!" He yelled.

Both eyes were wide open before he realized it was only Link.

"Sorry, I thought...well, never mind. Are ye ready fer me doc?" Jack asked.

"Yes. We have a lot to discuss today. Come on Seán," the older male directed.

The younger man stood up and followed Link into his office, taking a seat on one of the chairs and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine. A bit tired but t'at's the usual. How are ye?"

Link responded, "I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. Did you do anything these past few days?"

"No," Jack responded quickly. "I've been doing nothin'."

"Jack, don't lie to me," Link scolded.

"I-I may have taken a few hits two or t'ree times," the Irish man confessed.

He gave the younger man a look and he sighed softly.

"I took several hits. I'm sorry," Jack looked down.

Link sighed as Jack looked down, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Listen Jack, I'm trying to help you out. The reason for these sessions is to help you get rid of your problem," he explained. "But, I guess we'll have to try a different method."

"What is it?" Jack asked, curious to know.

"I'm making you a proposal. If you can go two days without using any drugs, on the third day you return I'll give you a reward. I am giving you a list of withdrawal symptoms and ways to combat them. But, I do need video proof that you really aren't doing it," Link instructed. "And I want you to be honest with me. I don't want you to cheat the system because I will know if you do."

"Okay. I promise I'll do better. What's my reward?"

"I'll tell you when you come back to the next session, which is when you have to give me the recordings."

"Okay. C-can I keep the blanket? Also, I don't have a camera," Jack confessed.

"Yes you can." He began to search through his desk before finding a small camcorder and handing it to him. After, he grabbed to papers and gave it to Jack. "These papers are for you to keep."

The young male grabbed them, stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans. As for the camera, it was wrapped with the pink blanket and held it close.

"Thursday Jack."

He gave a nod of his head before exiting from the office, saying goodbye to Ryan, and making his way home.

**"Soon."**

**[Time Skip - Thursday]**

Jack had been early to arrive even if it wasn't his turn yet to enter his session. His leg was bouncing up and down while his arms were crossed over his chest to protect the camera.

"I'll see you next week Robin," Link told him.

The older male watched him leave before his focus went to Jack, who immediately smiled and waved.

"Let's go Jack."

He got up from the chair, walking into his office and taking a seat on one of the chairs. Link took a seat on his own office chair.

"So, Jack, did you do what I asked?"

The Irish man gave a nod of his head before handing the camera to him. His hands were slightly shaky but he felt proud of himself.

"I-I didn't cheat. I recorded everythin' and I-I did my best tah use the methods you gave me tah relax," he explained.

"Deep breaths Jack."

He did as instructed, breathing in and out slowly.

"Let me review the recordings," Link mumbled.

Opening the side of the camera and turning it on, he took a few minutes to watch everything, skipping a bit. It seemed that he had done what was instructed of him.

"Good job Jack. I'm proud of you. You did so well," he praised. "Really lovely job."

"D-do I get my reward?"

"Of course. Now, close your eyes for me," the Southern male instructed.

Jack did as he was told as Link opened his drawer, taking out the item. He got up and walked behind the young man. However, a hand was placed on top of his mouth and a needle was quickly inserted into his neck before all of the drug was injected into his system. The young man tried to push his hand away but his body was weakening.

"Just relax," he whispered.

Slowly but surely, Jack slowly fell unconscious and relaxed against him. Carefully, the needle was removed before being set back into the drawer and hidden.

"Everything will be clear soon."

He had used the excuse that the young man had passed out and he was taking him to the hospital. Yet, when Link had buckled Jack into the seat, he began to make his way to the location, feeling excited.

An hour had passed and the Irish man had already been carried into the building, placed on a comfortable chair before his hands were tied behind him while both legs were tied together.

"Is he the one you chose?" One of them asked.

"He has to be the one," Link responded.

Jack groaned softly as he began to wake up, looking around. Everything was blurry at first before his vision began to adjust.

"Link?"

The older man approached him, gently resting a hand on his cheek. "Are you thirsty Jack? I can get you some water before we start the ritual."

"What? What's happening? W-why am I here?" He quickly questioned.

"You might be the vessel for our lord. Now, I need you to be very quiet while we chant," Link chuckled.

As a way to know that he won't talk, a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. After, everyone gathered around and outside the pentagram except for Link. He went into the unholy symbol. Soon, all of them lowered their heads and began to chant, Link's voice being the loudest.

"Cicadae cicadae. Ego cicadae. Non loqueris verba per linguam. Quod non fieri potest apud satanica sacra ipsa vis ut faciam tibi verba."

In just a swift motion, Link used the knife he held in his hand and sliced the young man's throat open. Blood began to flow down the open wound as Jack made gagging noises, not being able to breathe. Fear could be seen in his blue eyes as the light slowly faded away from him. As for Link, he stepped out the pentagram, waiting. Slowly but surely, the young man died, still bleeding out. However, something was different as opposed to the other men and women who had been used as possible vessels. Smoke began to surround the circle of the pentagram, hiding the corpse of the young man before parts began to fly into Jack's body. Soon enough, the smoke disappeared into his body and everything was silent for a moment. Then the young man twitched a few times before both eyes opened. Instead of revealing blue irises, both were a green color with black scleras. He easily broke from the ties around his wrists and ankles before draping himself on the comfortable chair, purring.

"So, who's t'leader?"

Link walked into the pentagram, kneeling in front of their 'God'.

"Link Neal. And yer friends. All men," the demon chuckled. "All former children o' God but joinin' me. Fallin' intah the dark side."

"Are you satisfied with the vessel?" Link asked.

"O' course. Now, rise on yer feet my children," he instructed and they all followed. "Ye will all refer tah me as Anti. Yer new god."

Anti got off the chair, walking out the circle and feeling powerful.

"A new place is needed. One more friend is needed tah join us," Anti announced.

"Who might that be?" Link asked.

"Soon," the demon giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've last written something. Not the best ending for this story but hey, I tried. Anyways, I'm sorry that's been a long time but I hope you all enjoy this story. And I will see you guys in the next one.


	20. Requests? [Author's Note]

Hey dudes! I know, weird thing to still say. Anyways, I'll make this quick. If anyone wants to send in requests or something, feel free to write a message in the comment section area. I would love to know what you guys want to see written, if that's worded correctly, and get a variety of ideas flowing.

Thank you.

\- Hades


	21. I Need A Doctor [Iplieeple]

"I couldn't save him."

The words were uttered as the doctor was easily dragged by the demonic entity to Jack's room, somewhere he could keep him quiet. If he was going to attack the other egos, he needed the doctor out of the way. Three other egos were still on the loose. Jack and Schneeplestein were down for the count.

Once placed inside the room, the glitching being dropped the doctor to the floor before closing the door, locking it. He had made sure the windows were boarded shut.

"Hey doc! Hope yer able tah save Brody again!" He cackled.

The doctor only mumbled as he moved to a corner of a room, rocking himself back and forth. After everything, he couldn't save Jack. First Peter and now his friend. Things weren't going his way anymore and it terrified him. There was nothing he could do. They were all going to die.

**[Time Skip - One Week Later]**

Across the country, Dr. Iplier had been giving his usual words to his next patient, which happened to be: "I'm sorry, you're dying". He was going on his break which consisted of him reminding each of the egos (and Mark) to eat something healthy, do thirty minutes of exercise, eating his own meal, and checking the messages from his fellow colleague in Brighton. It was a routine of his during break and he liked to keep to it. With that, the American doctor took his phone, beginning to message every person there daily reminder of eating and exercising. After, seeing as he had grabbed his lunch bag, he took out the salad that had everything he enjoyed eating. It didn't take him long to finish, and once everything was gone, he disposed of the items he used before wiping his hands and taking out his phone again.

**Dr. Iplier - 12:25 p.m.**   
**Doctor. You're dying.**

It would annoy the Irish doctor when he joked in this manner but he knew it made him smile. However, he was noticing how his colleague was taking long to respond, making him worry. Yet, the doctor decided to wait a tiny bit longer, thinking maybe the other male was busy with other issues.

**Dr. Iplier - 1:05 p.m.**   
**Is everything okay? You're one to keep a schedule as well and you seem to have broken it.**

Forty minutes had passed and he'd grown impatient. Worried. It was probably time to ask the other egos of the Irishman.

**Dr. Iplier - 1:10 p.m.**   
**Brody. Where's Dr. Schneeplestein?**

A few minutes passed before his phone vibrated.

**Annoying Ego w/ Hat - 1:17 p.m.**   
**He's back.**

**Dr. Iplier - 1:18 p.m.**   
**Who's back?**

**Annoying Ego w/ Hat - 1:18 p.m.**   
**Save us. Anti is coming. He's back.**

**Annoying Ego w/ Hat - 1:18 p.m.**

**S̮̩͇͉̯̗̳ͬͫ̎a̴̳̻̫̭v͎̊̒ͬͩ̄e̠̖͇̮̓̽ͫ͋͒̋ͭ ̦̟̤͆ͫ̅̏u͚̖̟̣͈͊s̅ͬ̓̓̎ͤ**

The last message sent chills down his back. If the demon glitch was back, it meant danger not only for Jack and egos but as well Mark and them.

"Nurse! I have to leave now!" The doctor yelled.

He didn't even bother to wait for a response, getting up from his seat and grabbing his lunch bag. Immediately, he left from the hospital all while dialing the ego he trusted the most.

_**"What?!"** _

"Hello to you as well, Dark. Go to Mark's computer and check for earliest flights to Brighton," he instructed.

_**"Why?" The demon asked.** _

"Just check! It's an emergency!"

He heard the demon mumble under his breath and feet shuffling. After, he heard Mark's protest before keys were being pressed as someone was typing.

_**"Tomorrow. In the morning. Really early. Can I go back to brooding like a teenager? It's one of those days."** _

"Just send me the details and then you can go back to putting eyeliner on," the doctor commented.

He heard the line go silent, signifying the other had hung up. Moving the phone down, the young man waited for the text message.

**Dr. Iplier - 1:40 p.m.**   
**Thank you.**

The ticket was purchased while making his way home, reminding himself that he would need to pack his medical kit and a pair of clothing along with his lab coat. He was coming to Brighton to save his fellow colleague.

**[Time Skip - 4:30 a.m.]**

Dr. Iplier was awake, already dressed with his lab coat and looking professional. Amy had been kind enough to drive him to the airport, which had taken an hour. He had been told to stay safe and call Mark once he arrived. And the doctor promised.

Once he boarded the plane and it took off, the doctor decided to sleep. It would help him as he needed to be focused. Schneeplestein was going to be saved no matter what it took. His colleague was not going to die. Mark's ego would make sure of that. With that, all thoughts were washed away and he fell into a deep sleep.

The American doctor was startled when a flight attendant shook his shoulder, alerting him that the plane had landed. Looking out the window as he grabbed his bag from the small compartment above, he noticed it was dark outside, meaning it was nighttime. Arriving to his hotel was important as he was going to plan. He made sure to grab his luggage once in the terminal and exchanged his money to the correct currency. Dr. Iplier exited the airport, running over to a cab that was parked outside. He informed the cabbie as to where he was headed, which happened to be a hotel nearby where Jack and his egos lived. Well, the doctor and Marvin lived there with him. Chase moved to another apartment along with Jackaboy Man. As for Anti, he kept to himself somewhere. Jack wasn't sure himself as the demonic entity made kept hidden and only came out when wanting to wreak havoc. He was brought out of his thoughts when noticing the cab had stopped and he was informed that they had arrived to the hotel. The doctor made sure to pay the cabbie before exiting the vehicle, making sure to grab his luggage and backpack. He thanked the person, giving the person a tip on staying healthy before walking over to the hotel, entering inside.

"Welcome to Grandious Brighton. How may I help you?"

"I ordered a room under the name Dr. Iplier," he responded.

The woman at the front desk began to search through the computer, typing his name down before looking up and smiling.

"Your room is on the second floor. Room 204," she informed him.

Once his key card was handed to him, the doctor made his way upstairs using the stairs, not wanting to waste time in the elevator. Once he was on the second floor and he found his room, he unlocked the door and entered inside, letting out a sigh. He wasn't sleeping as the plane ride had been enough to let his mind remain clear, which allowed him to start planning. With that, he sat down on the couch before opening his backpack and taking out a folder that contained the layout to Jack's apartment.

**Mark/Creator - 12:46 a.m.**   
**Are you safely in Brighton?**

**Dr. Iplier - 12:47 a.m.**   
**I'm here. Planning. I'm safe.**

That was the end of conversation, knowing that Mark would leave him alone. Resting his phone on the couch, the doctor opened the file containing the layout of the apartment and began to examine each area. It would be difficult, unsure of when Anti would be around and when he would leave. It was going to be a long night of planning.

The doctor had planned and made back-up plans throughout the night. He made himself coffee now that it was morning, sipping on the hot drink. Today, the doctor was saving his colleague. He already had his medical bag packed with all the supplies he would possibly need, making sure all his equipment was sterilized. Dr. Iplier didn't leave the hotel until his coffee was finished and he had gone over the plans in his head.

It wasn't until he was in front of the apartment building that the doctor felt nervous. If anything went wrong, he would probably be killed. However, Schneepleatein was important and he needed to save him. With that, he buzzed himself inside thanks to landlord before making his way inside and up the stairs of the building. Everything looked clean and tidy. He liked it. Yet, once on the last floor, he became focused as he made his way to Jack's apartment. From what the landlord had told him, the Irish male had not left his apartment for an entire week, which was unusual. It confused him as his colleague hadn't ceased communications with him until yesterday. Strange. He realized he was in front of the door seeing as he had gotten lost in his thoughts. This was it. Taking a deep breath, the young man took a hold of the doorknob and twisted it, realizing the apartment was unlocked. Upon entering inside, he noticed the mess that had most likely been created because of a fight. The coffee table was overturned and most items, which unfortunately happened to be a few of Jack's gifts, were broken or torn. Blood stained the floor. It worried him, unsure if Schneeple or Jack had fought with Anti, knowing they were main targets, not counting Chase. The American doctor looked at each item as he passed them. Every room needed to be checked immediately and so far, the recording room along with Marvin's room, that was shared with Schneeple, were clean. However, when going to Jack's room, he noticed the door was locked. He frowned and began to hit his shoulder against the door. Although, the doctor did check for a key but didnt find one so he continued hitting the door before it swung open, the lock breaking. The first smell that assaulted his nose was iron, signifying blood. Worry and fear filled his entire body, scared that Schneeple was the one affected. However, as he moved inside the room, Mark's ego realized that the smell of blood wasn't coming from the Irish doctor. Physically, he looked somewhat okay. Mentally and emotionally, Schneeplestein looked broken. Approaching him and kneeling down, the doctor rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Schneeple?"

Dull, blue eyes looked up at him that were filled with fear.

"I vasn't able to save him," he whispered.

"You did your best. Look, I'm going to get you out of here. The other egos of yours will have to wait until I get everyone here," the doctor explained.

No other words came from the other male and the was the sign for him to take the doctor away. With ease, he picked Schneeple up, taking one last look inside the room. That's when he noticed it. Jack's body was on the floor, completely grey with dried blood under him. He was dead.

"You did your best."

Dr. Iplier rubbed his colleague's back as he immediately left from the room and apartment. He called for a cab all while going down the stairs and holding onto Schneeplestein. Fortunately, the cab was quick to arrive and he entered inside with Jack's ego, telling the cabbie where to go. It was a fast arrival to the hotel as well, where he paid and rushed inside. He needed to get a ticket for Schneeple and get out of Brighton with him. Fortunately, he didn't have to pay for another ticket for himself. For now, however, they would both need to keep low and wait for the opportunity to escape.

**[Time Skip - Four Days Later]**

He was finally back in Los Angeles with Schneeple, who had not spoken a word unless asked questions that didn't relate to Jack or Anti. However, it seemed now the doctor was beginning to relax with the presence of others and new surroundings which made him happy.

Yet, during the nights, it was a different story. He woke up screaming for Jack and the American doctor was always there to comfort him. It wasn't until one night that he explained everything to him.

"I tried to save him. But, I vasn't able to. He killed Jack!" Schneeplestein cried.

The man looked vulnerable and it saddened him to see his colleague this way.

"You did your best to save him. That doesn't mean you're a bad doctor or you're a failure. You can still save other because you are the most brilliant and certified doctor I have ever met. I promise, you did your best and that's what matters."

Dr. Iplier smiled as he looked at Schneeplestein while he looked at the American man. For a moment, things seemed to be okay as the problems melted away. And without a moment of hesitation, both men were kissing softly, Dr. Iplier pouring all his love into as a way to assure the younger man. It only lasted a moment before they both pulled away, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I promise, we will save the other egos before Anti decides to hurt them. All of us will save them."

"Thank you."

The remainder of the night was spent in peace, no nightmares affecting Schneeplestein while being held by Dr. Iplier. For once, he felt like himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted something but here is something. Sorry if it seems rushed or anything. Anyways, more to come and I will get to requests soon.


	22. Announcement! [Author's Note]

Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written something in this one shot book. Sorry about that. I will be doing requests as soon as possible. Anyways, I wanted to make a quick announcement. So, I will now be taking requests on Twitter and Tumblr! I'll post my accounts in the End Notes. And I'll do my best to get back to writing one shots and getting to any requests. Have a great day!

\- Hades.


	23. Wow [Author's Note]

So, I realized I have been gone for a long while. I do apologize for that but I have had no inspiration to really write something. Also, I've been busy with school and various other things so I've just been here and there. Anyways, I'll try to start typing up one shots, starting with the requests. Hopefully, I don't take too long.

Thanks guys for reading. I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any request you may have, send them on either of these accounts.
> 
> Twitter: @dcadlyking
> 
> Tumblr: rey-decapitado.tumblr.com


End file.
